


Aquellos que Heredarán la Voluntad de Fuego

by ChipAndShatter



Series: El Camino del Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Coherent Worldbuilding, Gen, naruto rewrite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipAndShatter/pseuds/ChipAndShatter
Summary: Naruto es un chico huérfano que sueña con convertirse en Hokage, el ninja más fuerte de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Pero el mundo de los ninjas esconde muchas sombras; quizá la más peligrosa de todas, en el interior del propio Naruto.Reescritura completa de Naruto.
Series: El Camino del Ninja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939009
Kudos: 4





	1. Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta reescritura va a empezar siendo muy similar al Naruto original, pero los cambios empezarán a notarse más y más conforme avance la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

La Villa Oculta de la Hoja estaba sumida en el caos. Cientos de edificios en llamas iluminaban con su funesta luz innumerables columnas de humo negro, que ascendían hacia el cielo nocturno. Kyuubi, el Demonio Zorro de Nueve Colas, colapsaba edificios con cada movimiento de su colosal cuerpo, que se alzaba sobre las pocas construcciones cercanas que aún se mantenían en pie. Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos desde el comienzo del ataque. Tanto civiles, sólo capaces de correr por sus vidas, como ninjas, guerreros sobrenaturales entrenados y preparados para el combate y el horror, lo daban todo por perdido. Entonces apareció el héroe.

De entre las ruinas surgió una enorme humareda blanca, y de ella, la figura de un sapo que rivalizaba en tamaño con el demonio. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba el hombre conocido como el Cuarto Hokage, líder de la villa. Sólo entonces los habitantes de la Hoja se permitieron el lujo de albergar esperanzas. El gigantesco sapo cargó contra el Zorro de Nueve Colas, haciéndole retroceder más allá de la derruida muralla al sur de la villa. El poderoso anfibio no se detuvo hasta llevar al enemigo a las profundidades del gran bosque que rodeaba y protegía la Villa de la Hoja. Nadie volvió a ver a Kyuubi.

El ataque había dejado en apenas minutos más de dos mil bajas, pero la noche se cobraría una vida más. El joven Cuarto Hokage murió tras vencer al demonio. Al amanecer, los supervivientes se inclinaron ante la Roca del Hokage, la montaña en la que estaban esculpidos los rostros de los Maestros Hokage, y lloraron la pérdida de su líder. Nunca nacería otro como el Cuarto.

Doce años después.

Desde la cima de la Roca del Hokage, Naruto podía ver toda la villa a través de sus brillantes ojos azules. El sol naciente bañaba las copas de los árboles del gran bosque, así como los tejados rojizos y anaranjados de los edificios de la Hoja, construidos casi íntegramente de madera y piedra. El ataque de Kyuubi trajo a miles de personas de todos los rincones del País del Fuego, en el cual se encontraba la villa, para ayudar en las labores de reconstrucción y sustituir a la gente de la Hoja que había perdido la vida. Los padres de Naruto, civiles de los que no se sabía nada, se encontraban entre aquellos que fueron a la villa a ayudar, pero por algún motivo lo abandonaron allí. La villa lo puso al cuidado del orfanato, como a tantos otros niños tras el ataque. Pero tras ingresar en la Academia Ninja a los siete años, la villa le cedió un pequeño apartamento en una zona residencial.

Naruto comprobó y aseguró la cuerda que llevaba atada a la cintura de su chaqueta naranja, que le estaba grande, y el cubo que llevaba colgado del cinto azul. Sujetando con fuerza la cuerda entre sus manos, se descolgó por la pétrea cara del Tercer Hokage, situada a más altura en la montaña que las otras tres.

Los abucheos de la gente de la villa no tardaron en hacerse oír al ver las pintadas en las enormes caras talladas en la piedra, pero Naruto estaba a tal altura que apenas los oía. Cuando había pasado a la última cara libre de pintura, la del Primer Hokage, se percató de que varios ninjas le miraban desde el tejado del edificio de administración, justo en la base de la montaña. Parecían furiosos y preparados para lanzarse contra él en cualquier momento, pero una figura apareció entre ellos y calmó los ánimos. El viejo Tercer Hokage vestía una larga chaqueta blanca sobre una túnica roja, que casi llegaba al suelo, y el ancho sombrero cónico de Hokage. El anciano líder no parecía enfadado a pesar de que Naruto hubiese pintado en su escultura, que le retrataba en su juventud, más arrugas de las que tendría si llegaba a vivir cien años.

La familiar figura del Maestro Iruka, su profesor de la Academia Ninja, apareció entonces en el tejado. Ordenó a Naruto a gritos que bajara ante él, pero sólo recibió burlas a cambio. El joven profesor se arrodilló ante el Hokage y despareció en un instante. Naruto sintió una presión sobre su torso y un fuerte tirón, y el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Cuando su cabeza dejó de girar, se encontró sentado y maniatado en el tejado junto a Iruka, a los pies del Tercero. Iruka vestía el atuendo estándar de los ninjas de la Hoja: una túnica azul oscuro ceñida al cuerpo y pantalones a juego, además del chaleco de color verde bosque que le identificaba como chunin, ninja de grado medio. Iruka volvió a arrodillarse ante el viejo Hokage.

—Le pido disculpas de nuevo, Maestro Hokage. Le prometo que al terminar la lección de hoy me encargaré personalmente de que Naruto limpie las estatuas hasta que no quede rastro de su vandalismo.

El Tercero dio una calada a su pipa y se limitó a asentir. Se dio media vuelta y desbandó a los demás ninjas del tejado con un gesto de la mano. Iruka condujo a Naruto por la plaza en la que se encontraba el edificio de administración hacia la Academia, situada en un extremo de la misma. Al llegar a la puerta, Iruka se detuvo ante Naruto y se agachó para tenerlo cara a cara.

Iruka tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el puente de la nariz y llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta. La mirada de Naruto se posó sobre la cinta ninja de su profesor. Era una cinta de tela azul que llevaba atada a la cabeza, con una placa metálica que cubría su frente, en la que estaba grabado el símbolo de la villa, una hoja estilizada.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer este tipo de estupideces, Naruto. Creía que te estabas tomando más en serio convertirte en ninja.

Había más decepción que enfado en su voz. Iruka soltó un suspiro.

—Si dedicases la mitad de esfuerzo a tus estudios que a tus gamberradas, ya serías Hokage.—Le dio una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza, revolviendo su erizado cabello rubio y le desató las ligaduras de las muñecas—. Vamos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Naruto entró en clase con Iruka tras él. Los demás alumnos le miraban fijamente, algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos sin apartarle la mirada.

—Silencio, clase.—dijo Iruka—. Hoy realizaremos el examen de la Técnica de Transformación. Es un Jutsu simple que ya deberíais dominar todos.

Iruka condujo a la clase a la sala de exámenes, más grande que su aula habitual. Otro maestro de la Academia, Mizuki, les esperaba sentado con una apacible sonrisa en el rostro. Los alumnos formaron varias filas, esperando a ser llamados. Mizuki, sentado junto a Iruka, llamó al primer alumno, al que pidió que se transformara en Iruka. El chico llevó sus manos delante del pecho y realizó varios sellos con ellas. Finalizó los sellos colocando los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos hacia arriba y el resto recogidos, mientras una de sus manos agarraba la otra. Una pequeña humareda blanca lo cubrió por un instante, pero ya no era él, sino Iruka.

—Bastante bien, Takeo. Aunque la textura del chaleco no es completamente precisa, tu chaleco refleja demasiado la luz. Debes fijarte más en los detalles si quieres dominar por completo este jutsu.—dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa amable—. Aun así, has aprobado. Enhorabuena.

Más alumnos realizaron la técnica con distintos grados de habilidad, pero todos hasta el momento la habían realizado con éxito. Iruka llamó a Naruto, que se acercó a los profesores. Respiró profundamente varias veces y vació su mente. Visualizó la imagen que quería mostrar a su alrededor, como se vería desde cada ángulo; la textura de cada superficie y material. Llevó sus manos ante sí y realizó los sellos. Naruto moldeó su chakra y lo liberó. Tras la pequeña humareda, una versión femenina de Naruto se encontraba en su lugar, completamente desnuda.

—Llamo a esto la Técnica Erótica. Es genial, ¿verdad?

La clase estalló en carcajadas, que Iruka tardó unos momentos en acallar. Naruto deshizo la técnica y recuperó su aspecto habitual. Mizuki, apartándose la melena clara de la cara, llamó la atención de su compañero, que detuvo su reprimenda.

—Claramente no es lo que se le había pedido, y desde luego no es una forma ortodoxa de realizar la técnica, pero creo que ha demostrado que puede realizarla a un nivel más que correcto. Creo que merece aprobar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Mizuki. —Iruka se volvió hacia Naruto—. Apruebas este examen. Pero deja de hacer tonterías, el propósito de esta técnica es pasar desapercibido, no llamar la atención.

Naruto sonrió, satisfecho de que su variante de la Técnica de Transformación le hubiese conseguido el aprobado. El resto de alumnos realizaron la prueba, pero Naruto no les prestó mucha atención. Al finalizar la última prueba, Iruka se dirigió a la clase.

—Os recuerdo que mañana es la última prueba del examen de graduación. Preparaos a conciencia y descansad bien esta noche.

Naruto intentó escabullirse con el resto de alumnos. Pero Iruka, detrás de él, ya le tenía agarrado del cuello de su chaqueta, forrado de pelo blanco.

—No creas que te vas a escapar de esta, te lo has buscado tú solito.— Iruka le puso en la mano un cubo con varios trapos dentro y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo—. Las otras dos veces que te presentaste al examen de graduación no estabas preparado ni por asomo. Intentar graduarte de golpe, saltándote años de la Academia no fue una buena idea; pero reconozco que esta vez te estás esforzando de verdad. Sólo te falta dejar de hacer el gamberro y serás un ninja con todas las de la ley antes de que me dé cuenta.

El sol empezaba a hundirse tras los árboles del gran bosque en el oeste y Naruto llevaba varias horas limpiando pintura roja de la piedra. Iruka le había hecho recitar las hazañas de los Maestros Hokage mientras limpiaba sus caras.

Hashirama Senju, el Primer Hokage y cofundador de la villa. Líder del Clan Senju durante el final de la Era de los Estados en Guerra y maestro del Elemento Madera. Vencedor del duelo contra Madara Uchiha, el otro fundador de la villa, durante el cual, la intensidad de su batalla creó un valle.

Tobirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage. Hermano del Primero, asumió el puesto a la muerte de este y lideró a la Hoja durante los últimos años de la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja. Fundador de la Academia Ninja, la Policía Militar de la Hoja y los Exámenes de Chunin. Murió con honor en el campo de batalla contra una veintena de ninjas de élite de la Villa de la Nube.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage. Aprendiz del Segundo, fue elegido por este antes de su muerte para asumir el mando de la villa a la edad de dieciocho años, convirtiéndose en el Kage más joven de la historia ninja. Dirigió la villa durante la Segunda y Tercera Guerra Ninja y bajo su mando, la Hoja alcanzó una gran prosperidad. Abdicó en favor del Cuarto, y a la muerte de este, doce años atrás, retomó su puesto como Maestro Hokage.

Y Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage. Un héroe irrepetible en la historia. Un genio como sólo aparece uno cada cien años. Destruyó al ejército de la Villa de la Roca durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja y gracias a sus acciones, la guerra terminó de forma favorable para la Hoja, ya que forzaron a las otras villas a aceptar un armisticio. Cuando el Zorro de Nueve Colas atacó la Hoja, sólo su poder evitó la destrucción de la villa. Murió aquella noche, salvando miles de vidas.

Era casi de noche cuando Naruto terminó de limpiar la última pintada restante, que simulaba un moco bajo la nariz de piedra del Cuarto. Al fin estaba todo limpio, mejor incluso que antes. Apenas sentía los brazos.

—Buen trabajo.—dijo Iruka—. Pensaba que estaríamos aquí arriba hasta mañana.

—A mí me da igual, no es como si tuviese a alguien esperándome en casa.

—Yo estoy igual.—Iruka bostezó—. Supongo que cenaré en Ichiraku. Te invitaría, pero... a ti no te gustaba el ramen, ¿verdad?—dijo Iruka, haciéndose el despistado.

—¿En serio? ¡Claro que me encanta!

Naruto rio a carcajadas. Llevaba mucho tiempo subsistiendo a base de arroz, fruta y verdura, leche, algún huevo y ocasionalmente algo de carne o pescado. Hacía semanas que no comía en Ichiraku. No era excesivamente caro, pero su asignación como estudiante de la Academia huérfano sólo cubría lo estrictamente necesario y debía ahorrar para poder permitirse una buena cena en el restaurante de ramen.

En la calle principal, que vertebraba la villa, uniendo la Roca del Hokage al norte con la puerta principal al sur, se encontraba el pequeño pero acogedor Ichiraku. El restaurante estaba situado en la planta baja de cara a la calle, como la mayoría de establecimientos comerciales y se especializaba en el ramen: un sopa de fideos largos con un sin fin de caldos y guarniciones a elegir. Sentado en la barra, Naruto engullía los fideos; a diferencia de Iruka, que comía con calma.

—No me lo explico, conoces cada dato, por minúsculo o irrelevante que sea sobre los Maestros Hokage.—dijo Iruka—. Mientras los enumerabas, daba la impresión de que los admirases. ¿Porqué humillarías así su memoria?

Naruto dejó de comer y miró fijamente su tazón, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta de su maestro.

—Claro que los admiro, todos ellos son los ninjas más fuertes y admirados de la historia de la Hoja. Supongo que es una especie de declaración de intenciones. Un día pienso convertirme también en Hokage, y los superaré a todos ellos. La gente de la villa no tendrá más remedio que reconocer mi fuerza y mi valía entonces.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban intensamente. Su sonrisa acentuaba las tres finas marcas que cruzaban cada una de sus mejillas, recordando a los bigotes de un perro o un gato.

—Maestro Iruka, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Quieres otro tazón? ¿Te has quedado con hambre?—dijo Iruka.

—No, no es eso. ¿Me dejas ponerme tu cinta ninja?—dijo Naruto con su mejor sonrisa.

Iruka se llevó la mano a la frente, sujetando entre el pulgar y el índice la placa metálica de su cinta.

—Me temo que no puedo, Naruto. Esto es el símbolo de que eres un verdadero ninja. Mañana podrás conseguir la tuya.

—Pues vaya... ¿Me invitas a otro tazón entonces? 

Con la tripa llena, algo poco habitual para Naruto, caminó hacia su apartamento en las afueras de la villa. Las llamas de las farolas iluminaban el camino de tierra. Tras un buen rato caminando, llegó a su destino. El pequeño piso, apenas ocupado por un camastro deshecho, un pequeño fogón, un cubo de agua y una ventana, le esperaba envuelto en oscuridad. Naruto cerró la puerta tras él y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cayó dormido al instante.

Naruto se había preparado a conciencia durante meses para este día. Había entrenado su cuerpo y su espíritu. Incluso había leído todos los pergaminos de los que el Maestro Iruka había hablado en clase. No podía fallar. Fuera cual fuese la prueba final, la superaría y se convertiría en ninja, era sólo el primer paso para llegar a Hokage. Aunque sus notas en los exámenes teóricos no eran nada de lo que presumir, casi estaba suspenso; en las pruebas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas había obtenido mejores resultados. Naruto siempre había aprendido mejor en las lecciones prácticas. Sus notas globales eran mediocres, pero tan sólo necesitaba aprobar la última prueba para poder graduarse. Iruka, frente a sus alumnos en el aula de clases, se aclaró la garganta.

—La prueba final para el examen de graduación será la Técnica de Multiplicación. Aquellos que la realicen con éxito, se convertirán en genin, ninjas de grado inferior. Para evitar distracciones, permaneceréis en esta aula hasta que se os llame a la sala de exámenes.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si había un jutsu que podía hacerle suspender, era el de Multiplicación. Había estudiado y memorizado los sellos, el moldeo del chakra; cada minúsculo detalle, cada pequeño truco que le hubiera hecho capaz de realizar la maldita técnica. Pero después de cinco años en la Academia Ninja y de meses de entrenamiento exclusivamente para dominar el jutsu, aún no había sido capaz de realizarla correctamente una sola vez.

Sólo la tercera vez que le llamaron, logró oír su nombre. Estaba temblando y notaba el sudor que perlaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La sala de exámenes estaba vacía salvo por una pequeña mesa, llena de cintas ninja nuevas y relucientes, tras la que se sentaban Iruka y Mizuki. Naruto se plantó en medio de la sala, cerró los ojos y vació su mente. Sólo la técnica importaba. Sólo el control preciso de su chakra, la realización perfecta de los movimientos de sus manos y el moldeo y liberación del chakra. Naruto respiró profundamente y realizó la técnica de forma perfecta. No había pasado por alto ni un mísero detalle. Podía sentir el chakra que había perdido en el proceso y que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Abrió los ojos con orgullo, sólo para ver una forma que se asemejaba a la suya, pero desprovista de toda energía, tirada en el suelo, incapaz de hacer nada. Inútil.

—Suspendido. —sentenció Iruka.

Naruto cerró los ojos, derrotado.

—Vamos, Iruka. El resto de pruebas las ha aprobado, y al menos ha conseguido crear un duplicado. Quizás deberíamos aprobarle.—dijo Mizuki sonriendo.

Naruto no podía creerlo, aún tenía una oportunidad.

—De eso nada.—dijo Iruka—. Todos los demás alumnos han creado al menos dos duplicados, y el que Naruto ha creado ni siquiera puede moverse. No puedo aprobarle.

Naruto salió de la sala sin mediar palabra. No podía creer que realmente fuera tan inútil. Todos los demás lo habían conseguido. Sólo él era un fracaso. Había entrenado tanto, esta vez se había esforzado de verdad. Realmente creía que si trabajaba más que nadie, podría lograrlo. Pero sólo era un sueño. Si no se graduaba, ¿Qué sería de él? Jamás se convertiría en Hokage, ni siquiera en ninja.

En el patio de la Academia, Naruto observaba a los demás alumnos desde la distancia; todos llevaban sus cintas en la cabeza. Todos estaban alegres, eran felicitados por sus familiares y amigos. Incluso el viejo Hokage estaba entre ellos, dando la enhorabuena a los recién graduados. Naruto podía sentir las miradas de reojo de muchos de los adultos. Les veía cuchichear, sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos que tanto odiaba. Se largó de allí sin mirar atrás y caminó sin rumbo por la villa.

Un choque fortuito lo sacó de su trance. Era el Maestro Mizuki, que dijo que le había estado buscando. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra frente el Río Naka, que cruzaba la villa. Naruto soltó todas sus frustraciones ante Mizuki, que le escuchaba con atención. Naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Iruka es un tipo serio.—dijo Mizuki—. Sus padres murieron siendo él joven y desde entonces ha tenido que buscarse la vida él solo. No es que sea duro contigo, creo que se ve a sí mismo reflejado en ti. Huérfano y solo en el mundo, intentando abrirte camino en el mundo ninja. No quiere regalarte la cinta, sino que te la ganes de verdad. Creo que deberías poder entenderlo.

—Aun así desearía haberme podido graduar. Esta vez me había esforzado de verdad.

Mizuki le puso la mano en el hombro y se acercó a él.

—En ese caso, creo que puedo confiarte un secreto.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo de la Hoja, alumbrando los edificios de madera con una luz plateada. Naruto había logrado encontrar la cámara llena de pergaminos de la que le había hablado Mizuki. Había tenido que esperar escondido tras unos arbustos cercanos a la residencia del Hokage toda la tarde, hasta encontrar un pequeño hueco durante el cambio de guardia para poder infiltrarse en el edificio. Navegar sus salones en completa oscuridad y completo silencio fue aún más complicado, pero por fin había hallado la sala correcta y cogido uno de los pergaminos del viejo. Aún podría convertirse en ninja, pero debía ser sigiloso y evitar ser detectado a toda costa.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Mierda. Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente. El Tercero, con una vela en la mano, le miraba tras una voluta de humo que emanaba de su pipa. No podría escapar del viejo. Se encontraba ante uno de los ninjas más temidos de la historia. Había llegado a anciano, cosa de la que pocos hombres con su historial militar podían presumir. La gente de la villa le llamaba El Profesor. Se decía que conocía todas las técnicas de la Hoja. Naruto sonrió para sí. Todas menos una. Realizó el sello y su imagen desapareció entre el humo, para dar paso a una joven de largos cabellos rubios y perfectas medidas anatómicas. El viejo nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna. Aprovechando la confusión, Naruto había huido de la estancia antes de que la pipa del Tercero tocara el suelo. Corriendo y saltando sobre los tejados, se dirigió hacia una pequeña arboleda más allá de la muralla de la villa, donde podría llevar a cabo su objetivo sin distracciones.

Demasiado concentrado en llegar un lugar alejado sin ser detectado, Naruto no se dio cuenta de que alguien ya lo estaba siguiendo.

Tumbado sobre su cama y vestido únicamente con una ligera túnica que usaba para dormir, Iruka daba vueltas en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que el Tercero había compartido con él esa misma mañana tras la ceremonia de graduación. El venerable líder de la aldea le comunicó que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de no aprobar a Naruto, pero también le animó a no ser demasiado duro con el muchacho. Ya era el blanco del resentimiento de mucha gente de la villa, tanto civiles como ninjas, y este sólo aumentaba con cada gamberrada de Naruto. Tanto el Tercero como él estaban de acuerdo en que Naruto sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención de la gente, que de otra forma, se mantenía apartada de él y le ignoraba. Quizás Naruto actuara como si no le importara, pero Iruka sabía que el muchacho sufría por dentro. El Tercero le advirtió que no se podían permitir que Naruto se dejara llevar por sus emociones e hiciese alguna tontería y que Iruka debería entender a su alumno mejor que nadie, ya que no fue muy distinto a él en su infancia.

Su infancia. Iruka perdió su infancia a los diez años, aquella noche en la que el fuego y el humo eclipsaron a las estrellas y el viento llevaba el olor del sufrimiento y la muerte. Aún podía sentir el terror del momento en el que vio la muralla de la villa volar por los aires, mientras aquel demonio aullaba furioso y agitaba sus nueve colas. Sus padres hacían guardia en la zona sur, la más cercana a la puerta principal. Nunca pudieron encontrar siquiera un mísero resto identificable de ellos. Como mucha gente tras el ataque, Iruka tuvo que enterrar dos ataúdes vacíos.

Unos golpes repetidos en su puerta le sacaron de su estupor. Era Mizuki, que respiraba agitadamente.

—Tenemos que ir de inmediato con el Tercero. Naruto ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez, ha robado uno de los pergaminos prohibidos del Primer Hokage.

El corazón de Iruka se saltó un latido. Era imposible, Naruto ni siquiera debería saber de la existencia de esos pergaminos y mucho menos su ubicación. Mizuki tenía razón, la situación podía ser catastrófica. Se vistió a toda prisa y corrió a saltos sobre los tejados, atravesando la villa junto a Mizuki en minutos. Cuando llegaron a la plaza bajo la Roca del Hokage, varias docenas de ninjas rodeaban al Tercero, que ya estaba informándoles de la situacion.

—...detalla una técnica prohibida por el Segundo, que no podemos permitir que caiga en manos del enemigo. Barajamos la opción de que Naruto esté trabajando para un agente extranjero, con la intención de robar nuestros secretos, pero no descartamos ninguna otra posibilidad.

El Tercero parecía inafectado por la gravedad del asunto, pero Iruka creyó intuir cierto nerviosismo oculto tras su férrea expresión.

— Naruto lleva casi una hora con el pergamino en su poder, debemos encontrarle lo antes posible.

La hueste de ninjas se dispersó en todas direcciones para buscar por toda la villa y sus alrededores. Iruka barajaba varios lugares en los que Naruto podría haberse escondido, pero su intuición le decía que estaría en una pequeña arboleda al sudoeste de la villa, cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento pasado el río. Iruka había seguido a Naruto hasta allí la primera vez que se presentó al examen de graduación y suspendió, dos años atrás, y muchas veces le había visto dirigirse en esa dirección. Debía darse prisa, si otros ninjas le encontraban antes que él, ¿Quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle al amparo de la noche?

Mizuki no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Todo cuanto había planeado había salido a la perfección, tanto que casi le asustaba. Cualquiera de los pergaminos de la cámara del Tercero valdría una fortuna para cualquier villa ninja. Le valdrían la admisión e incluso un puesto de importancia, pero los pergaminos del Primero eran con gran diferencia los más valiosos. Cualquiera de las técnicas detalladas en ellos podrían convertirle en un ninja de élite, podría desertar y unirse a la villa que eligiese, o servir a un señor feudal como su guardia de élite personal. No, podría convertirse él mismo en un señor; gobernar su propio país y vivir como un rey el resto de sus días. El mundo era suyo. Y sólo un crío huérfano, solo en un bosque apartado de noche, al que nadie echaría de menos, se interponía en su camino.

Naruto llevaba horas poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas del pergamino, escritas por el mismísimo Primer Hokage. Al desenrollar el pergamino y ver que se trataba de la Técnica de Multiplicación de Cuerpos, estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y devolverle el pergamino al viejo Hokage, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Si no aprendía el jutsu antes de que le encontraran quizás nunca se convertiría en ninja, y eso era todavía mas insoportable para él que todas las técnicas de multiplicación del mundo juntas. A diferencia de los aburridos pergaminos que Naruto solía tener que leer en la Academia, el Primer Hokage era claro y conciso en sus explicaciones. Sus anotaciones eran especialmente útiles.

Aún no había podido realizar la técnica, pero creía entender su funcionamiento. A diferencia de una Técnica de Multiplicación corriente, que creaba copias incorpóreas del usuario a costa de una pequeña parte de su chakra, este jutsu gastaba mucho más chakra y dividía en partes iguales el restante entre el número de copias y el original. Esto hacía que las copias adquiriesen solidez física, siendo réplicas exactas del ninja que usara la técnica.

Naruto se apartó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta, que al igual que el resto de su ropa, le estaba demasiado grande, por lo que siempre llevaba mangas y pantalones remangados. El sol no tardaría en salir mucho tiempo. Debía darse prisa.

Tras horas de búsqueda por la gran extensión de bosque que rodeaba la villa, Iruka encontró a su alumno sentado sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y las manos formando un sello. Naruto tardó unos segundos en percatarse de su presencia.

—Por fin te encuentro, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?— dijo Iruka.

—Maestro Iruka, ya casi he aprendido la técnica del pergamino. Si puedo hacerla tienes que aprobarme, ¿verdad?— dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿Has estado estudiando el pergamino?—Iruka respiró aliviado. Naruto podía ser un cabezón irresponsable, pero al menos no había intentado robar el pergamino. Sólo quería demostrarle que podía aprender una técnica para poder graduarse. El pobre chico parecía cansado—. Naruto, ¿cómo es posible que supieras acerca de los pergaminos prohibidos?

Naruto rio y enrolló el pergamino. Lo aseguró a su cintura, entre su chaqueta y el cinto azul que la mantenía cerrada sobre su cuerpo.

—El Maestro Mizuki me lo contó todo. Ahora sólo tengo que hacer la técnica y seré un ninja con todas las de la ley. Allá voy...

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cruzó los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos frente a su cara, y comenzó a moldear su chakra. De repente, un golpe en el costado le levantó del suelo. Un golpe no, un empujón. Naruto abrió los ojos para ver con horror a Iruka con varios kunais, cuchillos arrojadizos, clavados en varias partes del cuerpo. Estaba de espaldas a un árbol con aún más kunais clavados en el tronco. Naruto calculó el punto de origen de los kunais y dirigió su mirada hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano, donde se erguía la figura de Mizuki.

—Dame el pergamino, chico.—No había sonrisa alguna en el rostro de Mizuki.

Iruka se arrancó y empuñó uno de los cuchillos clavados en su chaleco reforzado, que había protegido su torso de los kunais.

—Naruto... Pase lo que pase, ni se te ocurra dárselo. Ese pergamino contiene en su interior una técnica prohibida, es muy peligroso. Mizuki te ha usado para hacerse con él.

La oscura ropa de Iruka empezaba a pegársele al cuerpo en las zonas con cuchillos clavados, devolviendo reflejos rojizos de luz de luna.

—No le escuches, Naruto. Iruka te desprecia tanto como el resto de la villa, quizá incluso más. Todo el mundo te odia, no me digas que nunca te has dado cuenta.—El rostro de Mizuki había perdido toda amabilidad—. ¿Quieres saber el porqué de todo ese odio contra ti? Yo te lo diré...

—Cállate, Mizuki.—gritó Iruka, respirando aceleradamente.

—Es hora de que el chico lo sepa, Iruka.—Mizuki se volvió hacia Naruto—. Hace doce años, tras el ataque de Kyuubi, para que la verdad nunca llegase a tus oídos, el Tercero decretó una ley que jamás deberías haber conocido. Una ley que prohíbe hablar de que tú eres el Zorro de Nueve Colas. Tú mataste a los padres de Iruka y casi destruyes la villa.

Los gritos de Iruka resonaban en su cabeza, pero Naruto no podía entender lo que decía. ¿Él era Kyuubi? No, eso no tenía ningún sentido. Él llegó a la villa semanas tras el ataque. O eso le habían dicho siempre.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—El Cuarto selló al demonio dentro de tu cuerpo. Te han mentido toda tu vida, chico. Esa es la razón de que todos en la villa te traten con desprecio. Esa es la razón de que todos te odien. Esa es la razón por la que nunca nadie te va a amar.

Mizuki empuñó el enorme shuriken que llevaba a la espalda, un arma arrojadiza con forma de estrella, cuyas cuatro puntas tenían cada una la longitud de su antebrazo. El arma comenzó a girar en su mano, al compás de los movimientos de su brazo.

Naruto sintió el fuego de unas lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. No quería creerlo, pero en lo más profundo de sí mismo sabía que Mizuki decía la verdad. Era un monstruo, un asesino. Claro que la gente le odiaba. ¿Cómo iba alguien a poder perdonar jamás a un monstruo como él?

Mizuki lanzó el enrome shuriken hacia Naruto. El joven rubio cerró los ojos. Si esta iba a ser su muerte, tan sólo esperaba que fuese rápida. Un monstruo como él no merecía vivir. Apenas sintió dolor. Sólo un ligero golpe, y su cuerpo cayendo sobre la hierba. Quizás en la muerte pudiera expiar sus pecados. Quizás una vez muerto, nadie tendría motivos para seguir odiándole. Algo pequeño, cálido y húmedo cayó sobre su cara. Al abrir los ojos, Naruto vio la cara de Iruka, que sangraba por la boca. Parecía estar a punto de desplomarse. Naruto se echó hacia atrás a gatas para evitar quedar atrapado bajo él.

Iruka tenía clavado en la espalda el enrome shuriken a la altura del omóplato izquierdo. A diferencia de los kunais, la enorme estrella arrojadiza había penetrado el chaleco de Iruka, que empezaba a teñirse del rojo de su sangre. Naruto era incapaz de comprenderlo. Iruka le odiaba. Él mató a sus padres. Debería odiarle.

-¿Porqué?—dijo Naruto.

Iruka se dejó caer de costado y Naruto se acercó a él. Su maestro le miraba con ojos vidriosos.

—Tras la muerte de mis padres, me quedé solo; sin nadie que reconociera siquiera mi existencia. No era buen estudiante, así que me convertí en el bufón de la clase. Las risas y burlas eran mejor que no tener nada, pero en mi interior sólo había dolor.

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de Iruka y cayeron por su rostro. La mano de Iruka se posó gentilmente sobre la de Naruto.

—Sé que tú también conoces ese dolor, tal vez si hubiese sido un mejor maestro no tendrías que haberlo soportado solo.

Naruto salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Iruka, intentando llegar a la villa. Pero sabía que nunca lo lograría antes de que Mizuki le diera alcance.

Iruka, tendido en el suelo, observó a Mizuki descender de entre los árboles y avanzar hacia él como un depredador hacia una presa herida.

—Incluso después de ese discurso sentimental, no parece que hayas cambiado nada dentro del chico. Seguramente esté pensando en usar el pergamino para vengarse de la villa. Yo no le culparía. Ya le has visto, el chico tiene los ojos de un demonio.

Iruka se puso en pie con dificultad, y con dolor, se extrajo el enorme trozo de acero que tenía clavado en la espalda. El gran shuriken cayó al suelo sin apenas hacer ruido, amortiguado por la hierba. Iruka sabía que estaba en una gran desventaja frente a Mizuki. El desgraciado había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Iruka intentó avanzar hacia su antiguo amigo, aunque sólo fuese para poder retrasarle unos instantes, pero su pierna izquierda le falló y cayó arrodillado al suelo. Mizuki soltó una carcajada.

—Cuando haya matado al chico y recuperado el pergamino, volveré para despedirme de ti.

Iruka contempló impotente como Mizuki saltaba entre los árboles en la dirección en que había huido Naruto.

Hiruzen había convertido en un hábito imaginar todas las desgracias posibles con el objetivo de prepararse para estas antes de que llegaran. En sus casi setenta años en este mundo sólo había descubierto una certeza absoluta: las desgracias siempre llegan. Salió ante los ninjas que se amontonaban ante su puerta, que le esperaban sin noticias del paradero de Naruto. Caminaba lentamente, custodiado por un hombre con los ojos completamente blancos y una mujer con marcas carmesíes en forma de colmillos en ambas mejillas. De todos los clanes ninja de la Hoja, los Hyuuga y los Inuzuka eran con diferencia los mejores rastreadores. Las habilidades de ambos habían sido claves para averiguar la ubicación de Naruto y cual era exactamente la situación a la que se enfrentaban. La presencia de Hiruzen acalló a sus hombres, que le miraban a él y a sus dos acompañantes con gran atención.

—Hemos dado con el paradero de Naruto. Parece que el chico no ha traicionado a la villa, sino que ha sido engañado por uno de nuestros propios hombres: el chunin Mizuki.

Los ninjas que le rodeaban no podían ocultar su asombro ante sus viejos ojos.

—Mizuki nos ha traicionado, y aún peor, creemos que ha quebrantado la ley y le ha contado a Naruto aquello de lo que está prohibido hablar. Si es así, en estos momentos Naruto debe estar más atemorizado de lo que quizás podamos imaginar. Partimos de inmediato, seguidme.

Sus viejos huesos chasquearon cuando saltó con fuerza antes de aterrizar sobre el tejado más cercano. Con varias docenas de ninjas a sus espaldas, Hiruzen avanzaba a saltos de tejado en tejado en dirección a Naruto. Un pánico extremo como el que ahora sentía el muchacho podría romper el sello que mantenía preso a Kyuubi. Las posibilidades de que eso sucediese eran remotas, pero el anciano Hokage no podía dejar de considerar esa opción, y las terribles consecuencias que ello implicaría. Quizás era también cierto que las viejas costumbres tardan en morir.

El joven de cabellos rubios corría entre los árboles respirando entrecortadamente. Se detuvo junto a un árbol, contra el que se apoyó. La forma de Iruka surgió de entre las sombras, acercándose a él lentamente.

—Tienes que darme el pergamino. Mizuki no tardará en encontrarnos.

Varios kunais volaron de las manos del joven en dirección a Iruka, que los esquivó sin demasiados problemas. El joven maestro de Academia soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo es posible, chico?— Una ligera humareda desprendió del cuerpo de Mizuki la falsa imagen de Iruka que había proyectado con la Técnica de Transformación—. ¿Cómo has sabido que no era Iruka?

Tumbado contra el árbol, la imagen de Naruto despareció entre el humo.

—Porque yo soy Iruka.

Iruka estaba agotado, perseguir e intentar localizar a Naruto le había costado sus últimas reservas de chakra, al igual que todas sus fuerzas. Su muerte a manos de Mizuki parecía inevitable, pero quizás había podido conseguirle a Naruto unos minutos preciosos. Aquel pensamiento dibujó una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Iruka. Podía morir tranquilo.

Naruto se escondió tras un árbol en el mismo instante en que se vio a sí mismo corriendo por el bosque. Era Iruka, que había asumido su apariencia y había conseguido engañar a Mizuki, que había asumido la de Iruka. Todo era muy confuso. Parecía que aún no le habían detectado, pero Naruto no podía moverse o hacer nada sin revelar su posición, a sólo unos metros de los dos chunins. Las carcajadas de Mizuki le helaban la sangre.

—Eres patético, Iruka. Transformarte en el asesino de tus padres, ¿Para qué?¿Para protegerle? Estúpido. El chico es como yo. Si puede, usará el pergamino para su beneficio personal. Seguramente esté tramando terminar lo que empezó hace doce años.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón...—dijo Iruka.

El corazón de Naruto se saltó un latido.

—...Kyuubi usaría el pergamino para vengarse de la Hoja. Pero Naruto no es así. Quizás parezca que no se esfuerza, y es algo torpe y revoltoso, pero le considero uno de mis alumnos más preciados. Nadie le acepta, y ha conocido demasiado dolor en su corta vida; pero te equivocas, Mizuki. No es el Zorro de Nueve Colas, es un miembro de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Su nombre es Naruto.

Las lágrimas se precipitaron descontroladas por las mejillas de Naruto. Notó un pequeño fuego brotar en su pecho, era una sensación cálida y reconfortante. El sol saldría de un momento a otro. Naruto podía escuchar los gruñidos de frustración de Mizuki.

—Te dije que me despediría de ti tras acabar con el crío, pero creo que voy a acabar primero contigo.—dijo Mizuki—. Adiós, viejo amigo.

Mizuki blandió un kunai y se lanzó contra Iruka. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, Naruto le interceptó y consiguió asestarle un rodillazo en la cara.

—Si vuelves a tocar al Maestro Iruka, te mato.

—¿Porqué me has salvado, Naruto? Deberías haber escapado.— dijo Iruka.

Mizuki se puso en pie, riendo. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano, el golpe de Naruto apenas le había causado daño.

—¡Contra una basura como tú, un solo golpe será suficiente!—Mizuki parecía fuera de control.

Naruto , sin perder de vista a Mizuki, cruzó los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos frente a su cara.

—No importa lo que hagas, te devolveré el daño causado multiplicado por mil.

Moldeaba el chakra como nunca lo había hecho, guiado por la tormenta de emociones que bramaba en su interior. La rabia contra Mizuki. La desesperación por proteger a Iruka. La determinación de llegar a ver el nuevo día y cumplir su promesa de convertirse en ninja. Naruto realizó la técnica. Cientos de réplicas de Naruto ocuparon la arboleda, rodeando a Mizuki desde todos los ángulos. Cada uno de ellos sentía la misma rabia, la mente de todos era una sola. Todos se abalanzaron sobre el chunin. Mizuki consiguió derrotar a varios de ellos, que se deshicieron en pequeñas nubes de humo blanco tras ser heridos. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando se vio sobrepasado por cientos de ataques desde todos lados. La pelea terminó en segundos. Mizuki yacía en el suelo inconsciente y cubierto de su propia sangre. Naruto disipó el jutsu y se acercó tambaleándose hasta Iruka, que le miraba con los ojos como platos.

El sol comenzó a iluminar el cielo sobre las copas de los árboles, bañando el bosque con una luz suave y cálida.

—Creo que me he pasado, casi no siento el cuerpo.— Naruto sonrió a su maestro.

Iruka le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Acércate, hay algo que quiero darte.— Iruka se desató la cinta de la frente y la puso sobre las manos de Naruto—. Enhorabuena, Naruto. A partir de hoy eres un ninja.

Naruto se puso la cinta ninja de Iruka. Su cinta ninja. No tenía más lágrimas que llorar. Se abalanzó contra Iruka y lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo de pura alegría. Iruka se quejó por el dolor, así que Naruto alivió la presión sin dejar de abrazarle. Tras un largo momento, le ayudó a levantarse.

El bosque se llenó de ninjas de la Hoja en un instante, liderados por el viejo Hokage.

—Parece que hemos llegado tarde.—El Tercero se mesó la blanca perilla mientras contemplaba la cinta en la frente de Naruto.

Un ninja corpulento ató de pies y manos a Mizuki, que seguía inconsciente y se lo cargó a los hombros. Naruto liberó el pergamino de su cinto y se inclinó, presentándolo ante el Tercero.

—Siento haberlo cogido prestado sin permiso, Maestro Hokage. Mizuki me engañó para poder robarlo.

El Hokage guardó el pergamino bajo su larga túnica roja.

—Sí, eso es lo que sospechábamos. Quizás debimos suponer también que podrías encargarte tú solo, Naruto.— dijo el Tercero sonriendo, y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto—. Volvamos a la villa.

Iruka caminó hacia la villa ayudado por Naruto. Varios ninjas se ofrecieron para llevarle, pero él rechazó de forma educada sus ofertas. La mayor parte del grupo que escoltaba al Tercero partió hacia la villa por su cuenta, entre ellos el que cargaba con Mizuki. Con suerte, el chunin traidor sólo pasaría el resto de sus días en prisión. Lentamente, custodiados por media docena de ninjas y el Hokage, llegaron a la gran puerta principal de la villa.

—Cuando salga del hospital, te invitaré a comer en Ichiraku.—dijo Iruka.

—Y después de mi primera misión, te invitaré yo a ti.—respondió Naruto.

Pensó en advertir a Naruto que su viaje como ninja sólo acababa de empezar, y que las dificultades no harían más que incrementarse a partir de ahora, pero creyó que podía esperar a después del ramen. Ambos rieron caminando por las calles de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, que empezaba a despertarse bañada por el sol de la mañana.


	2. Konohamaru Sarutobi

Tras una buena cena en el restaurante Ichiraku, Naruto e Iruka descansaban sentados sobre un banco de piedra en una de las numerosas plazas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Veían ir y venir a la gente, y como las luces se apagaban, una a una, tras las ventanas de casas y establecimientos. Había sido un día largo, Iruka pasó la mayor parte en el hospital y Naruto apenas se separó de él. Sólo se apartó mientras le curaban y vendaban las heridas.

Los ninjas médicos eran capaces de curar muchas heridas que de otra forma supondrían lesiones permanentes o incluso la muerte, así que Iruka estaba listo para dejar el hospital antes del atardecer. Tendría que guardar reposo y no moverse demasiado durante varias semanas para que sus heridas sanaran del todo, pero el curso en la Academia Ninja había terminado el día anterior y el nuevo curso no comenzaría hasta dentro de un mes, así que tendría descanso de sobra.

Ambos miraban en silencio la luna. Iruka se volvió hacia su alumno y le miró fijamente.

—No quiero arruinar el momento, pero sentiría que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo si no te avisara de lo que viene ahora.—dijo Iruka—. Los cinco años que has pasado en la Academia van a ser los más fáciles de toda tu vida como ninja. En un par de días te asignarán dos compañeros genin y un maestro; un jonin si tienes suerte, o un chunin que quiera reunir méritos para ascender a jonin, si no tienes tanta. A partir de entonces realizarás misiones para la villa junto a ellos hasta ser ascendido a chunin, y entonces seguirás realizando misiones en solitario o junto a otros ninjas, hasta que puedas ascender a jonin, lo que sólo incrementará la dificultad de las misiones. Tus días serán largos y llenos de peligros.

Naruto permaneció en silencio y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

—No importa, no pienso rendirme.—dijo Naruto—. Superaré cada prueba y cada peligro que se cruce en mi camino, porque al final está el puesto de Hokage. Escalaré cada peldaño, por difícil y doloroso que sea, hasta cumplir mi sueño.

Iruka rio, poniendo cara de dolor por las heridas.

—Veo que no hay manera de calmar un poco tus ánimos.— Iruka le puso una mano en el hombro—. Te deseo todo lo mejor, y que te conviertas en un hombre digno de tu sueño.

Naruto acompañó a Iruka hasta su piso en la parte noreste de la villa, cerca del recinto del Clan Hyuga y del orfanato donde Naruto se crió, y luego caminó hacia el oeste hasta su apartamento, donde cayó rendido sobre la cama al instante.

La luz que entraba en el pequeño apartamento por la ventana despertó a Naruto. Se acercó a su cubo de agua y bebió con ganas del cucharón, que dejó de nuevo colgando del asa de madera del cubo. No quedaba mucha agua, pronto tendría que llenarlo.

Notó que algo olía mal, eran tanto él como su ropa. Desprendían un ligero pero desagradable olor a sangre, sudor y tierra. No había tenido tiempo de lavarse tras el incidente del pergamino.

Iruka le había dicho la noche anterior durante la cena que debía hacerse un retrato y presentar su ficha para el registro ante el Hokage. Le había repetido varias veces lo que tenía que hacer, no quería que le faltase ni un solo detalle.

Aún era temprano, así que después de rellenar con cuidado la ficha del registro y comprobar un par de veces que todo estaba en orden, decidió dirigirse al pozo más cercano para llenar su cubo. El viaje de ida fue mucho más rápido que el de vuelta. El cubo pesaba como un yunque y Naruto tuvo que detenerse varias veces a descansar, pero no le importaba demasiado, era un buen entrenamiento. Una vez colocado el cubo en su sitio, Naruto cogió la cinta ninja que le dio Iruka y tras guardársela en la chaqueta, volvió a salir.

Caminó por calles de tierra y sobre puentes de madera, que pasaban por encima de los numerosos canales que abastecían de agua a todos los distritos de la Hoja. Los canales, creados por los ninjas de la Hoja mediante jutsus, se nutrían del Río Naka, que cruzaba la parte sur de la villa de este a oeste. Tras un rato caminando entre carretas tiradas por bueyes y mulos, que llevaban todo tipo de mercancías a las tiendas del distrito comercial, llegó a los baños públicos, situados al noroeste de la villa en las aguas termales que manaban de la base de la Roca del Hokage.

Tras pagar y entrar a los baños, se desvistió y dejó su ropa en la lavandería, al igual que la cinta ninja. La chica del mostrador le ofreció cambiarle la cinta de tela, pero Naruto le pidió que la lavasen simplemente. No se desprendería de la cinta de Iruka de tener otras opciones. La calidez del agua le relajó los músculos y su mente no tardó en seguirle. Tardarían un buen rato en limpiar y secar su ropa, así que no tenía prisa. Limpió a conciencia su cuerpo con jabón, desde el pelo rubio, hasta los pies.

Cuando hubo terminado, recogió su ropa limpia y fresca. Se puso los pantalones naranjas, que se remangó. Luego la camisa interior negra, ajustada al cuerpo, con la parte izquierda sobre la derecha y sujeta con un delgado cinto. Metió la parte inferior de esta en los pantalones y los ajustó bien. Después, la chaqueta, que se puso de igual modo que la camisa interior y sujetó con el cinto azul. Antes de salir se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta y se ató las sandalias de cuerda de paja a los pies. Volvió a su piso para recoger la ficha del registro. Faltándole sólo el retrato, partió hacia el centro de la villa.

Naruto aguardaba su turno en la cola con impaciencia sobre el empedrado suelo de la calle principal, donde los mercaderes anunciaban a viva voz los precios a los que ofertaban el arroz, siempre un par de ryos más barato que los puestos colindantes. Reconoció a varios compañeros de la Academia, pero se mantuvo a distancia, ya que estos tampoco hicieron ningún esfuerzo por acercarse.

Mucha gente venía de todos los rincones de la villa, incluso del resto del País del Fuego, para ver a Genzo. Era un ninja retirado hace años por la pérdida de una pierna y ahora se dedicaba a usar sus técnicas ninja, que hacían uso de tinta a la que imbuía su chakra, para realizar retratos. Era el retratista oficial de la villa, encargado de retratar a los ninjas recién graduados para su ficha del registro.

Naruto había planeado hacerse el retrato con pintura facial, como la que llevaban los héroes de las obras de teatro que veía cada año en las festividades del aniversario de la fundación de la Hoja. Cuando le contó su idea a Iruka, este le echó la bronca, recalcándole lo importante que era la ficha del registro y que el Tercero le haría repetirla si no estaba satisfecho. Era mediodía cuando llegó su turno. Genzo estaba sentado en una esquina de la estancia, trasteando con botes de tinta de distintos colores, almacenada en tubos de bambú.

—El dinero por delante.—dijo el anciano.

—Vengo a hacerme el retrato para el registro ninja, tenía entendido que no tendría que pagar.

Genzo lo miró de arriba a abajo durante unos instantes.

—Supuse que eras un civil, no veo tu cinta ninja.— El tono del hombre era ligeramente acusatorio.

Naruto sacó la cinta del interior de su chaqueta y se la enseñó al retratista con orgullo.

—No quería que se me ensuciara antes de la asignación de equipos.

Genzo pareció bajar la guardia.

—Está bien, dame tu nombre para que te tache de mi lista.— Genzo desplegó un pergamino que tenía a mano.

—Me llamo Naruto.

Genzo traicionó un ligerísimo movimiento de cabeza al oír su nombre. Buscó en su lista durante unos instantes que se hicieron demasiado largos.

—Aquí estas. El último de la lista. Por favor, siéntate.

Genzo tenía una sonrisa cordial pero forzada. Naruto había visto demasiadas en las caras de los habitantes de la Hoja, sobretodo en tenderos y demás trabajadores de cara al público. Ahora al menos entendía el motivo de ese comportamiento.

Naruto se sentó en el taburete que el retratista le indicó. Genzo cogió una delgada tablilla de madera de una columna de ellas y la colocó sobre su mesita baja, apoyándola contra un soporte. Se dispuso a comenzar, llevando sus manos juntas frente a sí. Pero se detuvo y resopló, bajando la mirada.

—Deberías ponerte la cinta para el retrato. No es importante, pero es lo que el Hokage prefiere. No querría meterte en líos.—El hombre ya no sonreía forzadamente, simplemente tenía una expresión natural. Naruto se relajó un poco y se anudó la cinta a la cabeza.

Genzo, sentado sobre un cojín y rodeado de tubos de bambú, realizó varios sellos de manera rápida y fluida. Gotas de tinta de todos los colores empezaron a levitar y en un instante se precipitaron contra la tablilla. El anciano realizó otro sello y se relajó. Tras examinar la tablilla unos segundos, la cogió y pareció satisfecho con su trabajo. Se la extendió a Naruto. Era como mirarse en un espejo.

—Ya está. —dijo el anciano—. Por cierto, enhorabuena por graduarte y buena suerte con el Tercero.

—Gracias, señor Genzo.

Cuando Naruto salió de la tienda con una ligera sonrisa, aún había una larga cola esperando. Caminó por la calle principal dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de administración, a los pies de la Roca del Hokage. Pensó en guardarse de nuevo la cinta ninja, pero prefirió esperar a después de ver al viejo, confiando en el consejo de Genzo.

Cuando llegó, tuvo que esperar de nuevo, aunque sólo había un puñado de genin rezagados que aún no hubiesen entregado su ficha; o quizás ya la habían entregado y el Tercero les había ordenado repetirla. Un asistente del Hokage le llamó por su nombre y Naruto le siguió hasta la estancia donde se encontraba el Tercero. El asistente se sentó a la derecha del Hokage y Naruto ocupó el centro de la sala, frente a los dos hombres.

Hiruzen tenía por costumbre examinar cada detalle de las nuevas fichas del registro. Un error de escritura o un número equivocado no tenían cabida en el sistema ninja. En los casi cincuenta años que había ejercido como Hokage no había permitido que una sola ficha que no fuese perfecta se mezclase con todas las demás. Estas daban testimonio de la historia de la Hoja, desde Hashirama Senju, el Primer Hokage, hasta Naruto, que se encontraba ante él, claramente nervioso.

Hiruzen estaba gratamente sorprendido, la ficha era simplemente perfecta. Había asumido que el retrato sería alguna burda niñería, pero era un retrato de manual: de frente, perfecta visibilidad de la cara y la cinta ninja en la frente.

En algunos años, cuando Naruto hubiese crecido, habría que actualizar la ficha, aunque no sólo el retrato y el historial de misiones. El nombre y la ascendencia serían las adiciones más llamativas, pero Hiruzen desterró de su mente esos pensamientos. Aún quedaban años para aquello y quizá competería a su sucesor. A su edad era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta. Hiruzen se levantó.

—Todo parece correcto, Naruto. A partir de este momento eres oficialmente un ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Naruto era el ninja número 12607 de la Hoja. Sesenta y cinco años le separaban de la fundación de la villa. En momentos así, Hiruzen sentía realmente el peso de los años. La puerta de la sala se abrió apenas unos milímetros. Hiruzen se puso en tensión durante una fracción de segundo, pero en seguida se relajó. Ya no había amenazas reales. Una pequeña parte de él deseó no haber dejado nunca el campo de batalla.

Naruto giró la cabeza por instinto hacia la puerta, que se había abierto de repente. Un crío de tal vez ocho o nueve años que llevaba una larga bufanda azul, irrumpió en la sala señalando al Tercero.

—¡Te desafío a un combate ,viejo!—dijo el niño, que avanzó con un shuriken en la mano y tropezó al pisar su larga bufanda, dándose de bruces contra el suelo de tarima.

El chico había soltado el shuriken en su caída y se llevó las manos a la cara, que empezaba a enrojecérsele. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero el crío contuvo las lágrimas y examinó la estancia con rápidos movimientos de cabeza. Su mirada se posó en Naruto, al que miró acusatoriamente.

—¿Eres tú el que me ha tendido la trampa?— El crío se acercó a él mientras se recogía la bufanda, dándole otra vuelta sobre sus pequeños hombros.

Se encaró a Naruto, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Era una estampa algo ridícula. Naruto agarró de la bufanda al chico y le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué trampa? Te has tropezado tú solo, idiota.—dijo Naruto.

El chico le miraba ahora al borde de las lágrimas.

—Konohamaru, deja de jugar. Deberías estar en casa entrenando.— dijo el Tercero con la palma de una mano sobre la cara.

El crío era el nieto del Tercero. Sabía que había tenido un par de hijos, pero no que tuviese nietos. El rostro de Konohamaru adoptó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Venga, pégame delante de mi abuelo si te atreves.—susurró Konohamaru.

Naruto le asestó un capón que le soltó la coleta alta en la que llevaba recogido su pelo marrón. Le daba igual quien fuese su abuelo, el crío era un idiota y se había ganado el golpe.

Hiruzen medió entre los dos chicos. La juventud le agotaba. Despidió con un saludo cordial a Naruto, que se fue tras el asistente. Se volvió hacia su nieto, que se recogía el pelo de nuevo, y se arrodilló hasta tenerle cara a cara.  
—Tienes que dejar de hacer estas chiquilladas o te buscaré un tutor particular que no se despegue de tu sombra ni un momento.

La cara de Konohamaru revelaba que la idea le horrorizaba.

—Lo siento abuelo, no volverá a ocurrir.

Konohamaru se inclinó ante él y salió de la sala cabizbajo y en silencio. Este había sido el vigésimo desafío sorpresa de la semana. Hiruzen tuvo que reírse. Konohamaru todavía era un niño y aún seguiría siéndolo unos años más. A veces olvidaba que los tiempos cambian, y estos eran tiempos de paz, no el conflicto constante de su juventud. Sabía que su nieto no volvería a casa, lo más seguro es que siguiese a Naruto. Sólo esperaba que no se le pegasen las tonterías de Naruto también.

Naruto caminaba hacia su apartamento, preguntándose cuando dejaría de seguirle ese mocoso, y si al menos tendría la decencia de esconderse sin dejar medio cuerpo a la vista. Cansado del crío, se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó, agazapado junto a la rueda de un carro parado, a través de la cual debía pensar que no se le veía.

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? Se te ve a kilómetros y ni siquiera te preocupas de no hacer ruido.

—Pues deberías saber que he aprobado el primer año de la Academia con las mejores notas del curso entero.— Konohamaru le sacó la lengua con una mueca burlona en la cara—. Parece que los rumores sobre tu habilidad son ciertos. Te propongo un trato, enséñame la Técnica Aeróbica que derrotó al abuelo, y a cambio, dejaré que seas mi jefe.

Naruto observó al chico arrodillado frente a él. Le vendría bien alguien que le hiciera el trabajo sucio: comprar, limpiar el piso, llenar el cubo de agua; y más ahora que estaba a punto de empezar a hacer misiones.

—Jefe, ¿eh?—dijo Naruto—. Me gusta como suena. Está bien, te enseñare la Técnica Erótica. Es "Erótica", no "Aeróbica".

Konohamaru se puso a dar saltos y vueltas a su alrededor mientras retomó el camino a su apartamento.

Una hora más tarde, el piso estaba limpio y reluciente. Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama esperando que el chico volviera con la compra. El crío le parecía molesto y pesado, siempre haciendo ruido. ¿Era así como le veía a él la gente de la villa? Quizá debería empezar a comportarse como un adulto y dejar atrás las chiquilladas, al fin y al cabo, ahora era un ninja con todas las de la ley.

La puerta sonó y Naruto se levantó para abrir. El chico atravesó el umbral cargado como un mulo, con una bolsa de arroz más grande que él a la espalda y varias bolsas pequeñas llenas de pescado y carne desecada en ambas manos. Debía reconocer que era un crío trabajador. Sentado en el suelo, Konohamaru intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—No está mal, chico. Cada semana vendrás aquí y te informaré de tus tareas.

—Claro, jefe. Ahora, enséñame la Técnica Erótica.

—Vale, pero vamos a algún lugar apartado, suelen echarme la bronca si me pillan usándola en un parque o donde haya gente.

Konohamaru entrenaba con Naruto en una arboleda apartada. Sólo podía pensar en las curvas. Naruto le había dicho que la clave de la Técnica Erótica residía en las curvas. Konohamaru se concentró en la imagen que debía proyectar. Muchas curvas, cuantas más, mejor. Realizó los sellos, moldeó y liberó el chakra. Una pequeña humareda blanca lo cubrió un instante, para revelar su nueva forma, con la que derrotaría a su abuelo.

—¡No, para!—Naruto se cubría la cara con las manos.

Konohamaru deshizo el jutsu, no entendía qué podía haber fallado.

—¿Qué pasa, jefe? ¿No han sido suficientes curvas?—Konohamaru gesticuló con las manos curvas en el aire, como Naruto había hecho al explicarle la técnica.

—Todo lo contrario. Te has pasado tres pueblos.— Naruto gesticuló en el aire de nuevo—. Te he dicho "curvas", lo que tú has hecho es "gorda". Son cosas muy distintas. Además, no debes descuidar la cara; aunque no sea el objetivo principal, nunca hay que perder de vista el conjunto. En técnicas de este calibre, la clave está en los detalles.

Prosiguieron el entrenamiento mientras Naruto le corregía y le explicaba de nuevo los detalles del jutsu.

No tardaría en empezar a atardecer, y el joven aprendiz de Naruto estaba agotado. Se sentaron sobre un tronco caído y descansaron. El chico tenía talento, prácticamente dominaba la Transformación tras sólo su primer año en la Academia; a él le costó más de dos, y tenía una Técnica Erótica sólida en sólo una tarde de entrenamiento. No debería extrañarle, a fin de cuentas, era el nieto del Tercero.

—Oye, chico ¿A qué viene eso de retar a tu abuelo?

Konohamaru apartó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

—No conocí a mis padres, me ha criado el abuelo. Él me puso mi nombre. Significa "chico hoja", me nombró así en honor a la villa. Todo el mundo conoce mi nombre, pero nadie me llama por él, no me ven como alguien por mí mismo, sino como el nieto del Hokage. Estoy harto. Por eso le reto, para vencerle y convertirme en Hokage. Entonces todos me reconocerán por mí mismo.

Naruto entendía bien lo que sentía Konohamaru.

—Nadie reconocerá a un crio molesto. Créeme, lo he intentado. Y además, el título de Hokage no es algo tan fácil de conseguir, no es un juego de niños. ¿Quieres ser Hokage? Ponte a la cola. Si de verdad pretendes llegar a lo más alto, tendrás que vencerme primero.

Konohamaru se puso en pie de golpe y le miró fijamente.

—Claro que te voy a vencer. Dominaré la Técnica Erótica y todas las técnicas, y entonces te daré la paliza de tu vida. Sigamos entrenando, jefe. 

Naruto se levantó, preparado para seguir.

—Al fin os he encontrado, muchachos.—dijo el Tercero, de pie sobre la rama de un árbol—. Parece que has entrenado duramente, Konohamaru.

El anciano Hokage bajó de la rama y se acercó a su nieto. Konohamaru se apartó de un salto y formó sellos con las manos, enfrentando a su abuelo.

—Este será nuestro último duelo, abuelo.

Una humareda blanca lo cubrió durante un instante, para luego revelar la imagen de una mujer joven y esbelta de cabello oscuro. Naruto podía estar orgulloso de sus dotes de maestro, era una Técnica Erótica perfecta. El Tercero se puso rojo de inmediato, pero avanzó y le dio un capón al chico, lo que deshizo la transformación.

Konohamaru miró atónito a su abuelo, y luego a Naruto.

—¿Cómo es posible? Tu Técnica Erótica le venció, ¿Porqué la mía no le ha afectado?

El Tercero soltó una risotada.

—Contra un ninja de elite, no funciona dos veces el mismo truco.

Un momento. El crío tenía razón, Naruto había conseguido burlar al Tercero con la Técnica Erótica, quizá no era una chiquillada tan inútil al fin y al cabo. Está bien, un último intento no haría daño, uno por todo lo alto. Naruto se interpuso entre abuelo y nieto, formando un sello con sus dedos índice y corazón.

—¿Con que no, eh? Pues vas a ver algo nuevo.

Naruto creó una docena de clones con la Multiplicación Oculta y cada uno de ellos realizó la Técnica Erótica. Todas las chicas, rubias y desnudas, se abalanzaron sobre el viejo Tercero.

—Es la Técnica del Harén, ¿Te gusta?—dijeron todas al unisonó.

Una docena de capones del Tercero deshicieron las multiplicaciones y la transformación del auténtico Naruto, que se frotaba la coronilla con las manos. No quedaba sino rendirse ante la evidencia, las chiquilladas no le servirían de nada en el mundo real.

Konohamaru daba saltos alrededor de Naruto y su abuelo.

—¡Ha sido increíble! Casi derrotas al abuelo con tu nueva técnica, jefe. Llevaré al limite la Técnica Erótica hasta que sea invencible y pueda derrotar al abuelo.—dijo Konohamaru entre risas.

—No va a ser tan fácil, chaval. La Técnica Erótica sólo es un truco. Si de verdad quieres convertirte en Hokage, vas a tener que ir mucho más allá.—dijo Naruto, no sólo a Konohamaru.

—¿M-más allá?—Konohamaru le miraba sin parecer entenderle.

—Si de verdad quieres que toda la villa reconozca tu valía, unos simples trucos no te van a servir de nada. Vas a tener que hacerte fuerte de verdad, sin trucos ni atajos.

—Bien dicho, Naruto.—dijo el Tercero sonriendo—. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿Qué os parece si cenamos en Ichiraku?

Naruto y Konohamaru se miraron y empezaron a dar saltos de alegría. Naruto apenas llevaba un día como ninja y ya iba a cenar tres noches seguidas en Ichiraku. Era sin duda un buen presagio.

En la calle principal, cuya actividad se apagaba junto al sol del atardecer, Naruto, el Tercero y Konohamaru comieron ramen hasta quedar satisfechos. Para el Hokage y su nieto, eso significaba un bol de fideos para cada uno, que al muchacho le costó terminar. Naruto, en cambio, devoró tres boles con extra de carne. Dio un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la tripa, sonriendo. Notó un ligero tirón de su manga izquierda.

—He tomado una decisión.—dijo Konohamaru, con una solemnidad extraña en él—. Si los dos queremos ser Hokage, no puedes seguir siendo mi jefe. A partir de ahora, somos rivales.

Naruto se levantó y sonrió. Empezaba a caerle bien el chico.

—Pues más vale que te des prisa, porque mañana me asignarán un equipo, el primer paso en mi camino como ninja. Pero sé que algún día tú también lo lograrás, y entonces lucharemos por el título. Ya lo estoy deseando, Konohamaru.

Caminaron juntos hasta la residencia del Tercero, cerca de la plaza bajo la Roca del Hokage. El Tercero le dijo a su nieto que se despidiera de Naruto, ya que era tarde y debía acostarse. Konohamaru, reticente, obedeció a su abuelo. Naruto se quedó a solas con el Tercero. Lo ocurrido dos días antes le había hecho plantearse muchas preguntas, y sabía que si alguien tenía las respuestas, sería el Hokage. El anciano exhaló una voluta de humo mientras miraba las estrellas.

—Maestro Tercero, tengo algunas preguntas.—dijo Naruto.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Por eso quería hablar contigo en privado, pero han sido un par de días ajetreados.

Naruto intentaba expresar sus pensamientos, pero las palabras se le atascaban en el pecho. El Tercero le miraba de forma reconfortante, sin apresurarle a hablar. Le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que le tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Porqué yo?—dijo Naruto.

—Aquella noche pasaron muchas más cosas de las que quizá jamás se sepan, Naruto.—dijo el Tercero—. Tras sofocar las llamas y poner a salvo a todas las víctimas que pudimos, lideré un equipo de búsqueda para dar con el Cuarto. Cuando le encontramos, yacía moribundo, debido a la técnica que usó para sellar al Zorro Demonio en tu interior. Antes de morir, me confesó su deseo de que la villa te viera como un héroe y no como el demonio que llevabas dentro.

—No lo entiendo. Si pudo sellarlo en un bebé recién nacido, ¿Porqué no pudo sellarlo en sí mismo? Así Kyuubi habría muerto con él, ¿no?

—Me temo que no. Cuando Kyuubi, o cualquiera de las bestias con colas es derrotada, quizá desaparezca por un tiempo, pero no es posible matarlas realmente. Otras veces ha ocurrido que una bestia muerta ha vuelto a aparecer con el paso de los años. Supongo que era lo único que pudo hacer. De haber sellado al demonio en su interior, la muerte del Cuarto habría sido en vano.

—¿Entonces mis padres murieron la noche del ataque, no me abandonaron?

El Tercero le miró con ojos que a Naruto le parecieron revelar tristeza.

—Me temo que así es.—dijo el Tercero—. Sé que esto no es fácil ni justo para ti, pero quiero que entiendas que ninguna de las decisiones que tomamos, tanto el Cuarto como yo, fueron fáciles. Fueron decisiones terribles, pero eran las únicas que podíamos tomar para evitar la destrucción de la Hoja. Las semanas posteriores al ataque fueron las más cruciales de la historia de nuestra villa. Además de las vidas perdidas y las arduas labores de reconstrucción, se filtró que un niño rubio recién nacido era el recipiente de Kyuubi. Fue uno de los ninjas que me acompañaron esa noche, aunque nunca supe cual. Los rumores comenzaron a circular. Los civiles, ignorantes de las artes ninja, decían que el niño era Kyuubi reencarnado; otros, que era el hijo de Kyuubi. Y los ninjas, que tenían una mejor idea de la naturaleza de tu vínculo con el demonio, tenían demasiado odio en sus corazones debido a la dureza del ataque. Sumado al revuelo en la villa, las otras villas ninja, alentadas por la muerte del Cuarto y el momento de debilidad de la Hoja, empezaron a realizar movimientos para asegurar nuestra destrucción. Me vi obligado a tomar una decisión atroz. Para acallar los rumores y asegurar la imagen de fortaleza de nuestra villa, hice pública tu identidad como recipiente de Kyuubi. Acto seguido, prohibí toda divulgación futura de esa información y cualquier tipo de daño a tu persona, castigando ambos con la pena de muerte.

Naruto sentía que le faltaba el aire. El tercero se arrodilló ante él y le agarró las manos.

—Espero que algún día puedas encontrar en tu corazón el perdón para este viejo. Por mis acciones, has sufrido más de lo que ningún niño debería. Puede que nunca dejen de mirarte con esos ojos fríos, viendo sólo el demonio que llevas prisionero dentro. La mayoría de adultos nunca lo harán. Pero quizá los niños, aquellos que no vieron arder nuestra villa y no te vinculan con un dolor que no conocen. Ese es mi único consuelo, que ellos demuestren ser mejores que sus padres y aprendan a ver más allá del odio.

Naruto pensó en Mizuki. Y en Iruka. Apartó las manos y se secó unas lagrimas incipientes antes de que cayeran. Nunca podría cambiar el pasado, pero, ¿y el futuro?

—Ahora al menos se cual es el problema, quizás pueda encontrarle solución.—dijo Naruto—. Si la villa me ve como un demonio, les demostraré que se equivocan. Me convertiré en el mejor ninja que haya existido. Les daré más motivos para aceptarme de los que tienen para odiar a Kyuubi. 

Hiruzen deseó con toda su alma que Naruto pudiera cumplir su objetivo algún día, por difícil que supiera que sería. Se levantó y le despidió, viéndolo marchar camino a la calle principal. Con jóvenes como Naruto, el futuro de la villa estaba en buenas manos. Al entrar en su residencia y comprobar que Konohamaru estaba en la cama, durmiendo apacible, un remordimiento le atenazó el pecho. Deseaba de todo corazón poder contarle toda la verdad a Naruto, sobre la noche del ataque de Kyuubi y sobre tantas otras cosas. Había tanto que el chico desconocía. Pero el Cuarto le hizo prometer con su último aliento que mantendría la verdad en secreto hasta que Naruto fuese lo bastante mayor para comprenderla; y aunque se le rompiera el alma cada vez que miraba al chico, no quebrantaría su juramento. Hiruzen se acostó en su cama buscando olvidar, aunque sólo fuese durante el dulce abrazo del sueño, toda una vida de arrepentimientos.


	3. Equipo Kakashi

El Tercero había mandado reunir a todos los ninjas de la villa en la gran plaza bajo la Roca del Hokage. Cientos de ninjas se agolpaban sobre el suelo empedrado. Naruto se sentía atrapado rodeado de tanta gente, todos tan cerca de él. La figura del Maestro Hokage por fin apareció en el tejado del edificio de administración, y su voz resonó con fuerza.

—He tomado una decisión de vital importancia para la villa—dijo—. He decidido jubilarme. 

Un gran revuelo surgió entre la muchedumbre, que esperaba con impaciencia saber quién sería el sucesor del Tercero. 

—Mi sucesor será elegido por el método que ya emplearon mis antecesores en su día: os quedaréis todos quietos y yo lanzaré mi sombrero a la multitud. Aquel sobre quien caiga será el Quinto Hokage.

Todos en la plaza se pusieron firmes y miraron al cielo. Naruto intentó calmar su emoción centrando su atención en el suelo empedrado bajo sus sandalias, que parecía vibrar con anticipación. Una idea surgió en su mente. El sombrero cónico de Hokage, rojo y blanco, voló desde la mano del anciano hasta estar sobre el gentío. Mecido por el viento, yendo de un lado a otro, terminó posándose sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Todos se arrodillaron ante él y le juraron lealtad eterna. Naruto rio con fuerza.

—He ganado porque soy el mejor—dijo Naruto a viva voz—. He usado la Multiplicación de Cuerpos para crear copias de mí y tener más posibilidades de ser elegido. Ningún otro ninja lo ha pensado, sólo yo. Por eso soy el único que merece este puesto.

El Tercero le puso una capa blanca sobre los hombros y se arrodilló junto a los demás ninjas de la Hoja, que aclamaban a su nuevo Hokage.

Naruto despertó, atesorando la sensación del sueño que acababa de abandonar. Tuvo que reírse, convertirse en Hokage no sería tan fácil. Bebió agua y puso a cocer un poco de arroz para desayunar, aderezándolo en el bol con un huevo. Se vistió y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo. Cogió su cinta ninja y se la anudó a la frente. Ahora sí estaba listo para salir.

En el patio de la Academia se arremolinaban casi doscientos genins recién graduados formando en filas, todos con sus relucientes cintas ninja. Hablaban entre ellos mientras esperaban. La mayoría de los chicos le sonaban de la Academia, pero viéndolos a todos juntos se dio cuenta de que en cinco años había intercambiado palabras con muy pocos. Pero sí recibía miradas de soslayo y algunos incluso reían por lo bajo. Miraban sobretodo su cinta ninja, debían pensar que era una imitación; se iban a llevar un buen chasco. Iruka no tardó en aparecer, aún cojeando un poco, y subió a una tarima para estar a la vista de todos.

—A partir de hoy, todos vosotros sois ninjas de la Hoja—dijo el chunin—. Se os asignará a un equipo compuesto por tres genin y un maestro chunin o jonin. Obedeceréis a vuestro maestro para realizar con éxito las misiones que os sean asignadas. Os deseo a todos suerte en vuestra carrera como ninjas.

Iruka desplegó un pergamino que llevaba al cinto y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ami, Gennai y Minoji Konugi, se os asigna al chunin Mifu Shinobu.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia Iruka y este les indicó que fueran al interior de la Academia. Naruto esperaba tener un jonin como maestro, un ninja experimentado que pudiera enseñarle técnicas avanzadas. Los compañeros le daban igual, seguramente serían un par de idiotas que ni se dignaran a hablarle más allá de lo necesario. No sería un problema mientras no le impidieran mejorar. Iruka anunció varios equipos más.

—Sakura Haruno, Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, se os asigna al jonin Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura era una chica lista y estudiosa con un llamativo pelo largo de color rosado, como los pétalos del cerezo en primavera; no sabía gran cosa de ella. Con Sasuke había compartido más clases. Era un imbécil que se creía mejor que los demás, el chico bonito de la Academia. Por lo menos le habían asignado a un jonin. Naruto caminó hacia Iruka más rápido que sus compañeros. Se acercó a la tarima y le indicó a su antiguo maestro que se acercara.

—¿A quién se le ha ocurrido poner a un ninja genial como yo en el mismo equipo que el idiota de Sasuke?—dijo, mirando por encima del hombro para no perder de vista a sus compañeros.

—Los equipos los formamos el Hokage y los profesores de la Academia—dijo Iruka, intentando mantener la voz baja—. Deberías dar gracias, Sasuke es el graduado con las mejores notas del curso. Tú en cambio eres el último de la clase.

Naruto notó unos toquecitos en el hombro. Sasuke y Sakura le esperaban para dirigirse a la Academia.

—No te preocupes por estar en el mismo equipo—dijo Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa—. Tú sólo preocúpate de no estorbarme, "último de la clase".

Naruto se sintió estúpido. Sasuke le había escuchado. Quizás Iruka tuviera razón y no era tan malo estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke. No había nadie mejor con quien medir su progreso que el mejor de la Academia. Naruto siguió a sus compañeros al interior del edificio. Preguntaron por Kakashi Hatake, pero les mandaron a un aula a esperarle, ya que aún no había aparecido. Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre su nuevo maestro.

Sakura observaba con atención a sus dos compañeros. Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda alguna el mejor de la Academia, y el más guapo. Vestía una elegante túnica azul oscuro con pantalones blancos y el pelo negro le caía sobre la cinta ninja a los lados de la cara.

Naruto era su completo opuesto, con ese pelo rubio revuelto y sin peinar, y esa túnica naranja remangada y remendada que le quedaba enorme. Además, podría jurar que había escuchado a otros alumnos decir que Naruto había suspendido. Debían ser simples habladurías, no era tan listo como para engañar a los maestros de la Academia y al Hokage.

Sakura estaba realmente contenta de haber sido asignada a un jonin, había tanto que podría aprender de un ninja con el historial de Kakashi Hatake. Había luchado en la Tercera Guerra con su misma edad, ganándose una reputación de joven prodigio. También recordaba haber leído sobre su padre, otro ninja notorio que luchó en la Segunda Guerra y recibió el sobrenombre de Colmillo Blanco por parte de sus enemigos.

Pasaba el tiempo y no había ni rastro del maestro jonin. Sakura se distraía recitando en su cabeza las reglas ninja. Regla número cuatro: Un ninja debe anteponer siempre el cumplimiento de la misión. Regla número cinco: Un ninja debe obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores al mando. Regla número seis: Un ninja no debe mostrar debilidad jamás. Regla número siete: Un ninja nunca debe...

Salió de su ensimismamiento para ver que sus compañeros, apoyados contra paredes opuestas del aula, se mantenían la mirada. Sakura tuvo la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltarían el uno sobre el otro y empezarían a pelear. Acabaría pronto, por supuesto; poco podría hacer el holgazán de Naruto contra Sasuke.

Naruto se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar hacia Sasuke. ¿De verdad iban a pelearse? Pero Naruto pasó de largo y cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo.

—Voy a mear, ya no aguanto más.

Menudo idiota. Sakura casi lamentaba que no hubiese intentado nada contra Sasuke. Le extrañaba incluso. Todos en la villa, especialmente en la Academia, conocían la reputación de Naruto: el crío huérfano que siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas. No hacía ni una semana de su última gamberrada. ¿A qué clase de imbécil se le ocurriría pintar sobre las caras de los Hokage?

Sakura se percató de que estaba a solas con Sasuke. Era una buena oportunidad para presentarse formalmente a su nuevo compañero de equipo. Caminó hasta estar en frente de él.

—Soy Sakura Haruno. Me alegra que estemos en el mismo equipo— dijo, haciendo una ligera inclinación, un saludo respetuoso.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Igualmente.— Apenas asintió con la cabeza.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Sakura se vio incapaz de moverse, y no se le ocurría qué decir para que la situación fuese menos embarazosa. ¿Cuánto podía tardar ese jonin en venir? Incluso Naruto sería bienvenido ¿Cuánto se podía tardar en ir al baño?

—Eh... Nos ha tocado a Naruto en el equipo, esperemos que no haga demasiadas tonterías— Sakura sólo hablaba por llenar el silencio—. Siempre está haciendo el imbécil, riéndose de todo el mundo, no parece que le importe nada.

Sasuke la miraba con esa expresión indescifrable suya, sin decir palabra.

—Desde luego, si yo me comportase así, mis padres me castigarían hasta que fuese una vieja—continuó, hablando sólo para no parecer estúpida ahí parada sin decir nada—. Seguro que sólo es así de liante porque es huérf...

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. Podía ver el enfado en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Idiota. ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido decir eso? Sasuke era el último del Clan Uchiha, toda su familia murió en su primer año en la Academia. Tenía que arreglarlo, no podía dejar que Sasuke pensase que era una cría estúpida e insensible.

—Lo que quería decir es que se puede portar todo lo mal que quiera, que no tiene a nadie que le pueda dar una buena reprimenda... Aunque quizás por otra parte no esté tan mal que no te tengan que decir todo el rato cómo comportarte y qué hacer...

Sakura creía haber conseguido salir al paso, aunque quizás eso ultimo hubiese sobrado. Aun así, todo parecía estar bien de nuevo.

—Hay quien daría cualquier cosa por tener unos padres que le echen la bronca.—dijo Sasuke, que se apartó de ella para sentarse sobre la mesa del profesor.

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan estúpida. Naruto volvió al aula. Sakura permaneció callada y se apoyó contra la pared, evitando mirar en dirección a Sasuke.

Sasuke maldijo su mala suerte. Ya en la Academia la había tenido. Tres veces le habían denegado hacer el examen de graduación por adelantado. Su nuevo compañero Naruto en cambio, lo pidió dos veces y ambas se lo concedieron; aunque seguramente fuera porque era evidente que no aprobaría.

Pensaba que ahora que se había graduado la suerte le sonreiría un poco al menos. Pero no. Un maestro jonin, sí, pero uno impuntual, ¿qué decía eso de él? Había esperado más del hijo de Sakumo Hatake, quien en su día fue el maestro jonin de su propio padre. Y como compañeros, una chica molesta y Naruto. Ese año se habían graduado varios miembros de clanes, lo adecuado habría sido ponerle en un equipo con gente de su nivel.

Sasuke se resignó. Del jonin debería ser capaz de aprender algo útil, y si no, se podría desembarazar del equipo en cuanto se convirtiera en chunin en un año, quizá dos como mucho. No tenía tiempo que perder, ya le habían retrasado bastante. A su edad, Itachi ya era chunin y dominaba el Sharingan...

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al ver a Naruto coger el trapo con el que limpiaban la pizarra y dirigirse a la puerta. Colocó el trapo, húmedo y asqueroso, en lo alto de la puerta corrediza casi cerrada, dejándolo pillado en el quicio. Al próximo que abriera la puerta le caería encima. Naruto volvió a donde estaba soltando risitas.

—Todos los demás equipos ya se han ido, sólo quedamos nosotros. Este tipo se lo ha ganado por hacernos esperar—dijo Naruto.

Sakura se apartó lo más que pudo de la puerta.

—Allá tú, Naruto. Yo no quiero saber nada de esto.

Naruto rio, y le miró para ver su reacción.

—No vas a pillar a un jonin con una trampa tan tonta— dijo Sasuke.

—Ya veremos—dijo Naruto, al que parecía que se le habían chafado las ilusiones.

Un largo rato más tarde, la puerta por fin se abrió. El hombre vestía ropas oscuras y el chaleco protector verde de chunin, que los jonin también solían llevar. Apenas pudo ver su cara antes de que el trapo sucio cayese sobre ella. ¿Era este tipo realmente un jonin? Hasta él habría podido esquivar el trapo.

Lentamente se quitó el trapo de encima, cogiéndolo con dos dedos y lanzándolo de vuelta a la balda junto a la pizarra. Llevaba una máscara de tela oscura que le cubría desde la nariz al cuello y la cinta ninja inclinada, cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Sólo se le veían un ojo, una oreja y el pelo, plateado, casi blanco, que llevaba de punta ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Así que vosotros tres sois mi equipo—dijo Kakashi sonriendo, aunque sólo se podía apreciar mirando su ojo visible—. Si os soy sincero, no me habéis causado una gran primera impresión.

Lo último que Kakashi quería en ese momento era entrenar a un equipo de genins. Le bastaba con cumplir misiones para la villa, como siempre había hecho. Pero el Tercero había insistido, o más bien lo había ordenado. Era el cuarto año seguido que le asignaban un equipo, pero hasta ahora había sabido desembarazarse de ellos, pasándoselos a algún chunin dispuesto a ganarse el favor del Hokage. Al Tercero no le gustaba esa actitud, le había dicho que sería bueno para él liderar un equipo, que los lobos solitarios no suelen sobrevivir cuando llegan los tiempos difíciles. Kakashi no le contradijo, pero sabía que el anciano sólo estaba diciendo tonterías que sonaban bien. Los lobos solitarios son los únicos que sobreviven durante los tiempos difíciles, porque todos los demás lobos ya están muertos.

Sakura Haruno, hija de civiles. Su padre era el jardinero jefe de la villa, encargado del mantenimiento de parques y jardines públicos. Y lo hacía de maravilla, si Kakashi podía opinar sobre el tema. Más allá de eso, había poco de especial en ella, quizás su llamativo pelo rosa pálido. Una ninja mediocre más, si su experiencia servía de algo.

Sasuke Uchiha. Último miembro superviviente del Clan Uchiha. Si era la mitad de prometedor que los Uchiha que había conocido, podría convertirse en un ninja competente. Sin duda era el que más talento tenía de los tres.

Y Naruto. El recipiente vivo de Kyuubi. Más allá de sus sospechas sobre el chico, que sólo le concernían a él, nunca pensó que el Tercero fuera a permitirle graduarse y pasar por el sistema tradicional. Quizás el incidente con el chunin Mizuki le hizo cambiar de parecer. No todos los días un estudiante de la Academia usa una técnica prohibida y casi mata a golpes a uno de sus maestros. A parte de su particular inquilino, no parecía destacar en nada si los informes que había leído tenían alguna validez.

—Bueno, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos como es debido?

—¿Qué quieres saber?—dijo Naruto.

—Qué os gusta, qué no; sueños, aficiones. Esas cosas.

—¿No deberías empezar tú, Maestro?—dijo Sakura.

—¿Yo? Claro. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Mis gustos son cosa mía. Tengo varias aficiones, y mis sueños, sueños son. Vuestro turno, empecemos por ti.

El chico rubio le miró suspicazmente, dándose cuenta de que sólo les había dicho su nombre.

—Bueno, me llamo Naruto, me gusta el ramen y sobretodo el ramen gratis...

Genial, el chico tenía la cabeza llena de sopa.

—...y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y demostrarle a toda la villa mi valía.

Eso era interesante, desde luego. Kakashi le indicó al Uchiha que era su turno.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, y pocas que sí lo hagan. Y no lo llamaría un sueño, más bien una ambición. Matar a alguien en concreto.

Justo lo que pensaba. Kakashi miró a Sakura.

—Sí. Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y no me gusta aburrirme. Mis aficiones son leer y pasear. Y mi sueño es ser una buena ninja.

Tanta personalidad en una sola persona, parecía casi imposible.

Naruto aún no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar acerca de su nuevo maestro, pero estaba ansioso por empezar a realizar misiones y aprender técnicas de verdad.

—Bueno, eso concluye las presentaciones—dijo el jonin—. Mañana empezaremos con las labores de ninja. Algo simple, sólo nosotros cuatro. Un ejercicio de supervivencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Más entrenamiento básico? Ya no estamos en la Academia—dijo Naruto.

Kakashi soltó una risita.

—Tranquilos, no será básico en absoluto. Yo seré vuestro oponente.—Volvió a reír por lo bajo, como conteniéndose.

—¿Qué ocurre, Maestro?—dijo Sakura.

—Oh, nada. Es sólo que cuando os lo diga os vais a llevar un buen susto. Veréis, los maestros jonin tenemos la opción de rechazar a nuestro equipo de genins. Y este ejercicio es la forma en la que mido personalmente a mis equipos...—se produjo un silencio tenso—. La cosa es que ningún equipo ha conseguido superar esta prueba.

Naruto se quedó paralizado. No quería perder la oportunidad de aprender de un jonin. Sakura y Sasuke parecían estar pensando lo mismo.

—¿Veis? Dije que os asustaríais—dijo Kakashi—. Bueno, mañana al amanecer nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento número tres. Traed todas vuestras armas y herramientas, las vais a necesitar. Ah, y yo de vosotros me saltaría el desayuno. O lo vomitaréis.

Naruto tendría que sorprender a Kakashi, enseñarle de lo que era capaz. Dejarle claro que era un ninja con todas las de la ley. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él contra un jonin?

El sol empezaba a alzarse sobre las copas de los arboles en el Este cuando Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban allí, apoyados contras unos tocones. Todos habían atado una bolsa de herramientas a sus cintos, y llevaban una cartuchera para armas arrojadizas atada a la pierna. Kakashi tardó cerca de una hora en llegar, dándoles los buenos días como si nada. Sacó algo de la bolsa de herramientas a sus espaldas, atada al cinturón de cuero que llevaba sobre el chaleco reforzado. Eran dos cascabeles, que tintineaban colgando de un lado a otro de dos finas cuerdas rojas.

—Vuestro objetivo es quitarme estos cascabeles antes del mediodía. El que para entonces no tenga uno, se quedará sin comer. Es más, le ataré a un tocón y tendrá que pasar hambre mientras su compañeros almuerzan.

Maldito Kakashi, por eso les dijo que no desayunaran.

—Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, sólo hay dos cascabeles, así que uno de vosotros acabará en el tocón. Y no acaba ahí, dependiendo de lo mal que lo haga, no sólo me desharé de él, sino que le puedo mandar de vuelta a la Academia.

Y una mierda. Nadie le iba a mandar de nuevo a la Academia, y menos este tipejo. Naruto respiraba con fuerza, y las manos le temblaban de la anticipación.

—Podéis usar las armas que queráis. Os lo advierto, si no vais con todo, no tendréis ninguna oportunidad.

—Pero te podríamos hacer daño —dijo Sakura.

Naruto rio por lo bajo.

—Si no pudo ni esquivar un trapo sucio, acabará muerto contra kunais y shurikens. Naruto empezaba a confiar en sus posibilidades. Pudo con Mizuki, este jonin no sería mucho más difícil de vencer. Con la Multiplicación de Cuerpos en su arsenal, poco tenía que temer de Kakashi.

—Por favor, no hagas caso a "Don Último de la Clase"—dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Sakura—. Podéis empez...

Naruto empuñó un kunai y se lanzó contra Kakashi. Ese tipejo no se iba a burlar de él, y ya le había tocado bastante las narices. Algo le frenó de golpe. Y le sujetaba la cabeza por el pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra le agarraba con fuerza la mano del kunai por la muñeca, detrás de su espalda, haciendo que la punta del cuchillo rozase su propia nuca.

—Cálmate, Naruto. Aún no he dicho que pudierais empezar—dijo Kakashi a sus espaldas.

Ni siquiera había podido verle. En un instante estaba ante él, ahí parado, y al momento le tenía inmovilizado y derrotado. Esto era un jonin.

Kakashi le soltó.

—Parece que estáis listos para darlo todo—dijo el jonin—. Empezáis a gustarme. ¿Preparados? ¡Comencemos!

Kakashi aprendió siendo niño que la capacidad de permanecer oculto de tus enemigos era crucial para cualquier ninja. Sasuke lo entendía perfectamente, se había escondido en su punto ciego y se movía entre la maleza sin apenas llamar la atención; a más de un ninja experimentado le costaría un rato localizarle. Sakura entendía el concepto, aunque la ejecución ya era otra historia. Cualquiera que prestase un poco de atención a su entorno no tardaría en encontrarla agazapada, casi a plena vista, entre unos arbustos. A Naruto, que le desafiaba a gritos a varios metros de distancia en medio del claro, le era una idea completamente desconocida.

—En serio, chico. No estás bien.

El genin rubio se preparó para acometerle empuñando un kunai. Hasta un anciano medio ciego le vería venir de lejos. 

—Lo que no está bien es ese pelo tuyo, deja que te lo arregle—dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia él.

Kakashi llevó su mano a la bolsa de herramientas que tenía a la espalda, lo que detuvo a Naruto en seco. Era hora de enseñarle una lección al chico.

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la espalda de Naruto. ¿Kakashi iba a usar un arma contra él? Mierda. En igualdad de condiciones no vencería al jonin.

—Lección de combate ninja número uno: Taijutsu, combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kakashi sacó un objeto rápidamente y lo mantuvo ante sí. Era un... ¿libro? Kakashi lo abrió con una mano y comenzó a leer, dejando la portada a la vista de Naruto. "Coqueteo Paradisíaco".

—¿Estás leyendo un libro guarro?

—Es literatura adulta. Además de un clásico. Por cierto, puedes atacar cuando quieras.

—¿Y el libro?

—Sólo lo estoy releyendo. No supondrá una diferencia contra alguien de tu nivel.

Sintió que la sangre le ardía en el cuerpo. Lanzó el kunai y acto seguido cargó contra Kakashi, que ya había esquivado el cuchillo sin ningún esfuerzo. Bloqueó el primer puñetazo con su mano libre y esquivó las siguientes patadas sin dejar de mirar el dichoso libro. Eso era exactamente lo que Naruto quería, le había hecho relajarse con golpes predecibles y ahora le atacaría por la espalda. Un puñetazo en la nuca haría que le prestase más atención a él que a un trozo de papel. Naruto puso todo su cuerpo en el puñetazo, pero sólo golpeó el aire.

—Un ninja no debe dejarse pillar por detrás, idiota—escuchó tras él.

Naruto sintió una punzada en el culo y por puro instinto, salió corriendo a largas zancadas. Al mirar atrás en mitad de su carrera, tropezó y cayó al río. El agua estaba fría y le empujaba ligeramente de lado. Maldito Kakashi, había cogido el kunai que le había lanzado y le había pinchado en el culo con él. Si hubiese querido hacerle daño, ahora estaría mucho peor que mojado. Tendría que enseñarle todo de lo que era capaz. Por lo menos debería poder sorprenderle momentáneamente.

Naruto sacó la cabeza del agua. El jonin soltó una risita mientras seguía leyendo.

—Ya lo he decidido —dijo Kakashi—. Si no consigues un cascabel, vas a ir derecho a la Academia. Desde luego no parece que vayas a ser Hokage pronto. Ni tampoco tarde.

Kakashi rio de nuevo, haciendo tintinear los cascabeles atados a su cintura. Naruto se sumergió de nuevo, tumbado boca arriba sobre el lecho del río. Cruzó los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos frente a su cara. No iba a volver a la Academia pronto. Ni tampoco tarde.

El agua del río saltó en todas direcciones. De la explosión surgieron Naruto y siete copias, que formaron frente a Kakashi. Hubiese preferido hacer más clones, pero aún no dominaba la técnica, dependía demasiado de su estado emocional. No importaba, esta vez le iba a pillar por sorpresa.

—Ya había escuchado que tenías algunos trucos nuevos, pero no te emociones. Por muchos que seáis, seguís siendo sólo un montón de Narutos.

Naruto y sus copias adoptaron una posición de ataque. Kakashi permaneció quieto, aunque su ojo ya no miraba el libro. Perfecto. Un Naruto agarró de repente al jonin por la espalda. La copia que Naruto había hecho dar un rodeo para posicionarse tras Kakashi al realizar la técnica y distraerle con la explosión de agua.

—Un ninja no debe dejarse pillar por detrás, maestro.—dijo la copia mientras sujetaba fuertemente los brazos de Kakashi con una llave de inmovilización.

Naruto y el resto de copias se abalanzaron sobre Kakashi. Mientras los otros sujetaban las piernas del jonin, Naruto lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra la cara de Kakashi, pero no fue este el rostro que golpeó, sino el suyo propio. En el caos de clones, todos los Narutos formaron un círculo y se observaron con desconfianza. Kakashi se había transformado en él en el último segundo para despistarle, y ahora se había perdido entre las copias. Las acusaciones comenzaron al instante, y los golpes no tardaron en seguir.

—¡Esperad!—dijo una copia—. Sólo hay que deshacer la técnica. Entonces sólo quedarán Kakashi y el original.

—¿Porqué no has pensado en eso antes de darnos de golpes, idiota?—dijo Naruto.

—Porque soy tú, imbécil.

Todos los Narutos dieron un salto atrás y el verdadero deshizo la técnica. El que quedara sería Kakashi. Pero lo único que ahora rodeaba a Naruto era el humo blanco que antes dejaron sus copias al desaparecer. Una pequeña lágrima de vergüenza cayó por la auto magullada cara de Naruto.

Sasuke, escondido entre la maleza, había dudado por un instante sobre el resultado del combate cuando Naruto había usado clones reales. ¿Dónde habría aprendido una técnica así? Pero Kakashi era un jonin, ni siquiera un jutsu avanzado como esa le haría perder la compostura. El pobre Naruto, ahí parado y mirando a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado.

Kakashi había usado la Técnica del Reemplazo, aunque llamarlo "técnica" sería generoso, era más bien un truco útil contra civiles y otros enemigos menores. Kakashi había usado su mayor velocidad para poner una de las copias en su lugar y luego limitarse a esconderse y mirar. Era una técnica muy básica para causar confusión en un enemigo más lento y buscar un hueco para atacar, pero a Naruto no sólo le había confundido sino que también había logrado que se atacase él solo. Menudo idiota.

Naruto no veía ni rastro de Kakashi. Y después de la paliza que se había dado él solo, no tenía ganas de volver a intentarlo en seguida. El estómago le rugió. Sería mejor descansar un rato y dejar que los otros lo intentasen. Caminó hacia el árbol más cercano para tumbarse a su sombra y recuperar fuerzas. Un destello golpeó sus ojos, un pequeño reflejo proveniente de la hierba. Imposible. Un cascabel. Kakashi debió perderlo en su huida. Menudo ninja estaba hecho. Se agachó a recogerlo, y casi lo había rozado cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en los tobillos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, miraba el claro boca abajo, balanceándose de un lado a otro de una cuerda atada al árbol. Kakashi recogió el cascabel del suelo y lo hizo tintinear ante la cara atónita de Naruto.

—Piensa antes de usar un jutsu. De lo contrario, este podría ser usado en tu contra. Y no caigas en trampas tan obvias, tonto.

¡Maldito Kakashi! Naruto lanzó sus brazos en la dirección del jonin, intentando quitarle el cascabel o golpearle al menos. Kakashi dio un paso atrás y quedó fuera de su alcance. Volvió a atar el cascabel a su cinturón y sonrió.

—Un ninja debe ser capaz de anticipar las anticipaciones—dijo Kakashi, recitando una norma ninja básica que Naruto había aprendido en su primer año en la Academia.

—Eso ya lo sé.—dijo Naruto, que notaba como la sangre empezaba a bajarle a la cabeza.

Kakashi se acercó hasta tenerlo frente a su cara.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque no lo sabes.

Tras esperar pacientemente el momento oportuno, Sasuke vio su oportunidad. Por fin Kakashi había bajado la guardia. Sasuke lanzó varios kunais y shurikens que impactaron en el costado del jonin, haciéndole caer de lado. Naruto empezó a dar gritos desde su posición privilegiada. Patético. El cuerpo de Kakashi tocó el suelo, pero rebotó de manera extraña. Una nube de humo lo envolvió un segundo. Era un trozo de madera, un tocón con armas arrojadizas clavadas en su corteza.

Mierda, otro reemplazo. Ahora Kakashi sabía dónde estaba. ¿Lo sabría de antemano incluso? Había mostrado que bajaba la guardia a propósito y Sasuke había caído en su trampa. Debía moverse rápido y ocultarse de nuevo. Kakashi no volvería a cogerle desprevenido.

Naruto aprovechó que Kakashi se había largado para cortar la cuerda con un kunai. "Anticipar las anticipaciones", menudo capullo. No pensaba volver a caer en las estúpidas trampas del jonin. Terminó de cortar la soga y se soltó de ella, cayendo de pie sobre la hierba. De repente, otro tirón le sacudió hacia arriba y le dejó de nuevo colgando boca abajo. El muy desgraciado había puesto dos trampas iguales en el mismo sitio.

Sakura reptaba lentamente entre la maleza. El Maestro Kakashi había resultado ser digno de su fama. Había jugado con Naruto sin apenas mirarle y había engañado fácilmente a Sasuke. Ni siquiera el mejor de la Academia era rival para un jonin. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda sólo de pensar en la diferencia de habilidad que les separaba de Kakashi, y en la cantidad de ninjas extranjeros que le igualarían en poder. No quiso ni pensar en lo que podría pasarle si alguna vez se enfrentaba a un jonin enemigo.

Con la cabeza llena de ideas siniestras, Sakura casi no se percató de Kakashi, de espaldas a unos metros de ella, leyendo tranquilo. No podía hacer ningún sonido. Debía esperar pacientemente su oportunidad. Quizás si Naruto o Sasuke aparecían y mantenían la atención de Kakashi tendría una ventana de oportunidad. Sólo unos segundo a lo sumo, pero tendrían que bastarle para acercarse por detrás y conseguir un cascabel.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que únicamente se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y Kakashi seguía leyendo. Aún quedaban un par de horas para el mediodía, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y no perdería la paciencia. No había estudiado durante cinco años como una condenada para acabar en manos de un chunin que apenas la supervisara, y desde luego volver a la Academia no era una opción.

—No mires detrás de ti, Sakura—dijo Kakashi como si nada, mientras seguía leyendo.

Por instinto Sakura giró la cabeza. La cara enmascarada de Kakashi estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Su único ojo visible clavado en ella. Su...ojo... ¿Un remolino lleno de hojas?

Sakura se encontró en un claro del bosque. Kakashi había desaparecido. ¿Qué había pasado? Una voz pronunció su nombre. La voz de Sasuke. La siguió por el claro, y a través de arbustos. Y le encontró. Kunais y shurikens clavados en todas partes. Sus ropas teñidas del rojo de su propia sangre. Arrodillado, con una pierna rota y torcida, se apoyaba contra un árbol con el único brazo que le quedaba. Sus ojos arrancados, dos pozos rojos sin fondo.

—Ayúdame, Sakura...

Sakura gritó de puro horror, sin poder moverse y sin saber qué hacer. El mundo se volvió difuso y se hundió en las tinieblas en un instante.

Kakashi se compadeció un poco de Sakura al verla desmayada entre la maleza. Quizás se había pasado un poco. Dos fuera, era hora de pasar a Sasuke. Lo encontró en medio de un gran claro, esperándole. Debía que reconocer que el chico tenía valor. O tal vez su tozudez le cegaba ante la realidad. Pronto lo descubriría. Se aproximó al chico de frente y se detuvo a varios metros de él.

—Sakura ha recibido la segunda lección sobre combate ninja: Genjutsu, Técnicas Ilusorias. Cayó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ya sólo quedas tú.

Sacó de nuevo su novela y se dispuso a leer.

—No soy como ellos—dijo Sasuke.

—Dímelo con un cascabel en la mano.

Sasuke se agachó violentamente, buscando las armas arrojadizas de su bolsa de herramientas y de su cartuchera, asegurada a su muslo izquierdo. Media docena de shurikens volaron de sus manos hacia Kakashi, que los esquivó de un salto lateral sin problemas.

—Realizar un ataque obvio es peor que no atacar—dijo Kakashi.

Perfecto. Uno de los shurikens cortó una fina cuerda oculta entre la maleza tras Kakashi, que activó una trampa de resorte, liberando una veintena de cuchillos arrojadizos dirigidos justo a donde Kakashi había esquivado el primer ataque, a su izquierda. Sasuke había asumido correctamente que con sólo un ojo derecho, Kakashi esquivaría hacia su izquierda para no perderle de vista.

—Mejor.—dijo Kakashi, esquivando los cuchillos de otro salto.

Los cuchillos apuñalaron un árbol cercano, haciendo sonar un redoble de golpes secos. Cuando Kakashi aterrizó, Sasuke ya estaba a sus espaldas, lanzándole una patada a la cabeza. Kakashi se giró al instante, detuvo la pierna de Sasuke con el antebrazo y la agarró con la otra mano. El chico apoyó su pierna libre en el suelo y se dio impulso para inmediatamente, golpear con su puño derecho a Kakashi por encima de la guardia de este. Kakashi interceptó el ataque, agarrando el puño de Sasuke con la mano libre. Impulsándose sobre sus puntos de apoyo, las manos de Kakashi, giró sobre sí mismo, quedando boca abajo, para asestar una patada con la pierna libre en la cabeza al jonin, cuyas manos estaban ocupadas. Kakashi levantó los brazos, deteniendo entre ambos la patada sin soltar su agarre al tobillo y al puño de Sasuke.

La mano izquierda y libre de Sasuke se abalanzó sobre los cascabeles, justo delante de su cara, pero Kakashi ya se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba. Soltó a Sasuke, que cayó rodando y se incorporó al momento. Kakashi se apartó de un salto, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

La estratagema de Sasuke había fallado, aunque por poco. Había conseguido tocar un cascabel con la punta del dedo.

—Reconozco que no eres como los otros dos. Creo que no voy a poder seguir leyendo—dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba impresionado con el Uchiha. Poca gente era capaz de sorprenderle, y menos aún un recién graduado de la Academia. Parecía que su fama era merecida.

Agazapado, Sasuke comenzó a realizar sellos. Serpiente, Tigre, Jabalí, Caballo, Tigre. Por supuesto. Sasuke cogió aire con fuerza y expulsó una enorme llamarada, la Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego. Un genin normal no sería capaz de realizar un jutsu de ese nivel, mucho menos un recién graduado. Pero aquella era una de las técnicas predilectas del Clan Uchiha, prácticamente todos sus miembros la aprendían a una edad temprana. No dejaba de ser sorprendente lo avanzado que estaba Sasuke, un huérfano criado en tiempos de paz. Pero su poder no sería suficiente para superar la prueba.

Sasuke recuperó el aliento ante la columna de humo negro que se alzaba del cráter chamuscado ante él. Kakashi había desaparecido de nuevo. Oteó la maleza que le rodeaba sin encontrar ni rastro de él. Nada había en las copas de los árboles sobre él tampoco. Si Kakashi seguía cerca, sólo quedaba una opción. Debajo. Algo le agarró el pie con fuerza y tiró hacia abajo de él. Su cuerpo se deslizó encontrando poca resistencia al interior de la tierra, hasta quedar casi enterrado, con tan sólo su cabeza al aire. Había leído sobre la Técnica de Decapitación en Tierra. Kakashi salió a la superficie y se sacudió el polvo. Se acuclilló ante él y le miró con un ojo condescendiente.

—Lección número tres sobre combate ninja: Ninjutsu, Técnicas Ocultas—dijo—. Aunque tú ya la conoces, mejor que los otros al menos.

Sasuke se sintió impotente. Esta era la diferencia entre un jonin y él.

Kakashi le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, con su libro de nuevo en la mano.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, el clavo que sobresale es el que recibe el martillazo— Kakashi rio mientras se perdía tras la maleza.

Colgando boca abajo, Naruto pensaba en la forma de arrebatarle un cascabel a Kakashi. Pero todos sus planes dependían demasiado de la Técnica de Multiplicación de Cuerpos, que aún no dominaba. No podría abrumar al jonin con clones como hizo con Mizuki. Dándose por vencido, Naruto observó sus alrededores. Desde su posición elevada, divisó una roca tallada tras la maleza que se acumulaba detrás de los tres tocones. Sobre la roca había algo, dos objetos rectangulares. Parecían dos tarteras. Naruto rio. Un ninja debía ser capaz de anticipar las anticipaciones.

Con cuidado, cortó sus ataduras y se balanceó para caer lejos del árbol. Avanzó hacia los tocones con precaución, buscando indicios de trampas en el suelo. Se abrió paso entre la maleza y llegó a la roca, y a los almuerzos que aguardaban encima de esta. Cogió las tarteras y se sentó apoyado contra la piedra. Intentar conseguir un cascabel de nuevo con el estómago vacío no cambiaría nada, pero si comía y reponía fuerzas, tendría más posibilidades. En cualquier caso, no sería el idiota que se quedara sin comer.

—Hola, Naruto—dijo la voz de Kakashi a sus espaldas—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Mierda.

—¿Era broma...?—dijo Naruto, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Sakura despertó entre los arbustos con una sensación rara, como si acabase de tener un sueño que era incapaz de recodar. ¿Cómo había podido dormirse en medio del entrenamiento? Recordaba estar acechando a Kakashi, pero no mucho más, aparte de Sasuke. Cierto, Sasuke estaba malherido. Debía darse prisa por encontrarlo y llevarle de nuevo a la villa. Comenzó a explorar la zona de entrenamiento en busca de su compañero.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda dio con la cabeza de Sasuke en medio de un claro. No, otra vez no. Las rodillas le fallaron y un hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo su visión cada vez más borrosa hasta caer en la oscuridad por completo.

Sakura volvió en sí. Tras tranquilizarse después de que Sasuke le asegurase con estupefacción que no era una cabeza cercenada, le ayudó a salir de la tierra. Una vez en la superficie, Sakura le tocó para asegurarse de que no estaba herido, farfullando sobre piernas rotas y brazos de menos. Cayó en la cuenta de que todo aquello había sido obra de Kakashi.

—No queda mucho para el mediodía—dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida—. Tengo que volver a intentarlo. He tocado un cascabel, sé que puedo conseguirlo.

Sakura sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. Si Sasuke no había sido capaz de lograrlo, ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Y si Sasuke conseguía un cascabel, dejarían de estar en el mismo equipo. Pensó que quizás sería mejor suspender la prueba y volver a intentarlo con un chunin, o tal vez el año siguiente.

—Es cierto, queda poco tiempo. Si no lo hemos conseguido ya, no creo que podamos lograrlo. Tampoco hay que tomárselo demasiado a pecho, siempre habrá una próxima vez.

Sasuke centró su mirada en ella. Podía sentir su rabia. Pero apartó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Esa opción no me sirve, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Necesito convertirme en ninja, hacerme más fuerte. No puedo quedarme estancado, debo avanzar cueste lo que cueste—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no tenía claro si estaba hablando con ella o simplemente pensando en voz alta.

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Aquella vez, sólo pude llorar...

Sakura lo comprendió. Estaba hablando de la noche que su familia murió. Ahora entendía quién era el hombre al que Sasuke quería matar.

La voz de Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos. Les alcanzó desde lejos, diciendo que se acercaran. Ya era mediodía.

Caminaron hasta Kakashi, que les esperaba junto Naruto, al que había atado a un tocón. Les indicó que se sentaran al lado de de su compañero y que cogieran las tarteras sobre los otros dos tocones.

—Vosotros dos podéis comer—dijo Kakashi—. Pobrecillos, parecéis estar famélicos. Por cierto, sobre el entrenamiento de hoy, ya he tomado mi decisión. No va a hacer falta que volváis a la Academia.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sasuke sonrió levemente y Naruto movía las piernas descontroladamente. Sakura cayó de repente, había sido todo una farsa para evaluar sus habilidades.

—Sería un desperdicio devolveros a la Academia porque, sinceramente, nunca seréis ninjas.

Naruto se quedó helado. ¿Iba a dejar de ser ninja?¿Podía Kakashi hacer tal cosa? Sus puños se cerraron de rabia bajo la cuerda que le ataba por el pecho al tocón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—dijo Naruto—. No hemos conseguido los cascabeles, vale. Pero eso no es motivo para dejar de ser ninjas.

Kakashi soltó una risita.

—Es cierto, no es motivo. La razón es que sois unos niñatos que no merecen convertirse en ninja.

Sasuke cargó contra el jonin, pero Kakashi le redujo en un instante contra el suelo. Se sentó sobre su espalda y le apoyó un pie en la cabeza.

—¿Ves como sois unos niñatos?—dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke tenía la cara roja y respiraba con fuerza, intentando dirigir su mirada a Kakashi.

—Ni si quiera habéis entendido el objetivo de este ejercicio, ¿verdad?

Los tres se miraron entre ellos sin decir palabra. Naruto esperó a ver si alguno decía algo.

—La razón de ser de este ejercicio es la misma por la que se os divide en equipos de tres. Trabajo en equipo. Trabajando juntos, habríais tenido la mayor opción de conseguir los cascabeles.

Idiota. Kakashi tenía razón, entre los tres habrían podido distraerle lo bastante para que uno de ellos consiguiera los dichosos cascabeles.

—Un momento—dijo Sakura— . Aunque hubiésemos trabajado juntos, sólo hay dos cascabeles. Uno siempre suspendería. Eso no es trabajar en equipo, si al final vamos a tener que pelear entre nosotros.

—Eso es porque el ejercicio está expresamente diseñado para haceros pelear entre vosotros. El propósito de la prueba es ver si sois capaces de olvidar vuestro interés personal y trabajar en equipo bajo las condiciones dadas. Pero en cambio, Sakura, tú sólo prestaste atención a Sasuke, que estaba mucho más lejos de ti que Naruto, al que nunca intentaste si quiera ayudar, por ejemplo, a liberarse de la trampa del árbol. Naruto, tú sólo has ido por tu cuenta . Y Sasuke—Kakashi movió el pie que tenía sobre la cabeza del chico—, él pensó que sus compañeros sólo le estorbarían e intentó hacerlo todo él solo. Las misiones se llevan a cabo en equipo. La habilidad personal es importante para un ninja, pero saber trabajar en equipo es crucial. Las jugadas individuales que rompen la dinámica del equipo pueden poner a tus compañeros en peligro, o hacer que los maten. Por ejemplo...—Kakashi llevó la mano a su espalda baja y sacó un kunai, que puso contra el cuello de Sasuke—. Sakura, mata a Naruto o Sasuke muere.

¿Qué? Sakura parecía paralizada por el miedo, pero eso no hizo que no intentase librarse de sus ataduras con todas sus fuerzas. Kakashi se levantó y guardó el cuchillo. Naruto sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

—¿Ves, Sakura? En caso de que un compañero sea tomado como rehén, podrías tener que tomar una decisión difícil, y alguien morirá sin importar el qué. En las misiones, un ninja arriesga la vida.

Kakashi caminó más allá de los tocones. Naruto tuvo que girar la cabeza para casi ver a Kakashi junto a la piedra.

—Mirad los nombres grabados en esta piedra. Son los de ninjas de la Hoja que murieron en acto de servicio durante la última guerra. Sólo es una de tantas por toda la villa y sus alrededores —dijo Kakashi—. Algunos de estos ninjas eran amigos míos.

Naruto y sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio.

—Está bien. Os daré una última oportunidad—dijo Kakashi—. Si estáis dispuestos a intentarlo, comed antes. Pero Naruto no probará un solo bocado.

—Oh, vamos. Necesito reponer fuerzas también—dijo Naruto.

—Es tu castigo por intentar comerte el almuerzo tú solo—Kakashi dirigió su único ojo a Sakura y Sasuke—. Si se os ocurre darle aunque sea las migajas, suspenderéis de inmediato.

Kakashi les dio la espalda y caminó hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Naruto. Los otros dos empezaron a comer. El hambre hacía que le rugieran las tripas, pero a sus compañeros no parecía importarle. Naruto se resignó a luchar de nuevo con el estómago vacío. El hambre no le era algo desconocido.

—Toma— dijo Sasuke, extendiéndole la mitad de su comida.

—¿Qué haces?— dijo Sakura por lo bajo—. ¿No has escuchado al Maestro Kakashi?

—No está cerca, no se enterará. Además, si Naruto no tiene fuerzas para ayudarnos, sólo será un estorbo.

Sakura le ofreció también su comida. Naruto notó una sensación cálida en su estómago, pero no era el hambre. Quizá había tenido suerte al fin y al cabo.

—Gracias, chic...

Una explosión de humo y viento les arrancó las bandejas de las manos.

—Vosotros...—La voz de Kakashi retumbó en el pecho de Naruto.

El humo se disipó, revelando a Kakashi, que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

—...habéis aprobado—dijo con una sonrisa en su ojo.

La sorpresa era general. ¿Sería esto otra trampa? Naruto ya no se fiaba del jonin.

—Sois los primeros en superar la prueba. Todos los demás hicieron caso de mis órdenes como buenos idiotas. Un ninja debe ser capaz de anticipar las anticipaciones. En el mundo ninja, aquellos que desobedecen las normas y las órdenes son considerados escoria. Pero los que no piensan en sus compañeros, son la peor de las escorias.

Era lo más increíble que Naruto había escuchado. Quizá también había juzgado a Kakashi antes de tiempo.

—A partir de mañana, el Equipo Kakashi comenzará a realizar misiones—dijo el jonin.

Naruto pataleó de alegría, aún atado al tocón. Kakashi le desató y volvieron todos juntos a la villa.


	4. Rivales

Tras horas de búsqueda y rastreo por el gran bosque que rodeaba la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, el Equipo Kakashi al fin había localizado a su objetivo. Ocultos, apostados contra árboles, preparados para lanzarse a la orden de su maestro; Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke miraban a Kakashi con anticipación. El jonin de pelo plateado dio la orden con un gesto de la mano y los tres jóvenes se lanzaron sobre el objetivo, capturándolo por fin. Estúpido gato.

Naruto sujetaba por las patas al inquieto animal con firmeza, no se le iba a volver a escapar. Kakashi se acercó a sus alumnos e inspeccionó al felino.

—Gato pardo con lazo rojo, es Tora. Muy bien, chicos. Volvamos.

De vuelta en la villa, se dirigieron al edificio de administración para entregar el gato a su dueña, la Señora Shijimi, esposa de un señor feudal menor del País del Fuego. El gato había huido de las garras de la enorme mujer durante una visita de esta a la zona comercial. Viendo a la mujer abrazando y aplastando al pobre gato contra su pecho, Naruto no pudo culpar al animal por intentar escaparse.

La mujer ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que pagara, y no tardaron en marcharse. Llamaron al equipo para darles su parte. La villa se quedaba con un tercio de la recompensa de todas las misiones y el dinero restante se dividía entre los miembros del equipo, aunque los maestros no cobraban nada por las misiones de sus genins. Kakashi les había dicho que tenían un sueldo aparte. La señora Shijimi no había escatimado en gastos para encontrar a su mascota perdida, pagando sin miramientos el máximo dinero posible para ese tipo de misión. Naruto se embolsó aquel día más de once mil ryos, todos dorados y brillantes. Era la mayor cantidad que había obtenido en su todavía corta carrera, el resto de misiones apenas le reportaban más que el estipendio diario que Naruto había recibido hasta ahora por ser un estudiante de la Academia sin familia: mil ryos. La villa al menos le había permitido quedarse en su apartamento sin coste alguno.

Aún era pronto, así que Kakashi les dijo que harían otra misión. Naruto, en la cola para recibir una asignación del Tercero, empezaba a estar harto de las misiones que les encargaban. Llevaban un par de semanas haciendo las tareas más tontas imaginables: ayudar a segar un campo, cortar el césped de un jardín particular, pasear a los perros de un señor, incluso tuvieron que cuidar al bebé de una familia que tuvo que ausentarse de la villa un par de días. Era ridículo, nada de eso tenía nada que ver con ser un ninja. Buscando una salida, Naruto y su equipo llegaron al principio de la cola.

El Tercero les recibió con una amplia sonrisa y cogió uno de los varios pergaminos que tenía sobre su mesa.

—Equipo Kakashi, vuestra próxima misión será ayudar a un granjero local a sembrar su huerto de patatas.

Naruto ya no podía más.

—¿En serio? Vamos, danos algo mejor, llevamos semanas haciendo recados, desperdiciando nuestro potencial.

El Tercero rio.

—Naruto, todo el mundo empieza con misiones simples. Es una buena forma de adaptarse al sistema ninja sin exponerse a peligros innecesarios. Además, acabáis de graduaros, aún no estáis preparados para misiones de mayor dificultad.

—Pero es que únicamente nos das las misiones más simples, danos algo sólo un poquito mejor.

El Tercero dio un larga calada a su pipa, y exhaló una voluta de humo.

—Cada día, la villa recibe decenas de encargos internos y externos, desde plantar patatas hasta peticiones de asesinato. Dependiendo de la dificultad del encargo, estos son divididos en rangos. Como genin, harás misiones de rango D, el más bajo, y quizás alguna de rango C, en las que puede haber riesgo de combate, pero no contra otros ninjas.

—Ahí lo tienes. Danos alguna de rango C, aunque sea una facilita.

El Tercero se mesó la perilla, parecía considerar la proposición de Naruto.

—Está bien. Os daré una misión de Rango C—el anciano examinó otro pergamino varios segundos—. Vaya, parece que hoy ya no quedan más misiones de ese rango.

El viejo se quedó pensativo y tras unos momentos llamó a Kakashi, que se acercó. Hablaron en voz demasiado baja para escucharla y Kakashi asintió.

—Está decidido entonces. Os encargaré una última misión de Rango D y si la completáis con éxito, accederé a encomendaros una misión digna de un ninja. La misión será revelada el séptimo día a partir de hoy. Ahora acompañad a vuestro maestro.

A regañadientes, Naruto salió del edificio junto a su equipo. Comenzó a asediar a preguntas a Kakashi, que se paró en seco y les hizo formar ante él.

—El objetivo de esta misión os será revelado en siete días. Hasta entonces, vuestro cometido actual es prepararos para la misión, ya que ahora mismo no estáis listos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Así que es más entrenamiento sin sentido—dijo Naruto—. Genial.

Kakashi les había reunido varios días en la zona de entrenamiento número tres para realizar ejercicios de maniobras en equipo y repasar las nociones básicas que ya habían aprendido en la Academia.

—No, Naruto—dijo Kakashi—. Esta vez vais a aprender algo nuevo. La primera lección que todo genin debe aprender. Acompañadme, en silencio si podéis.

Caminaron por la calle principal hasta la gran plaza central de la villa, para girar hacia el oeste y de nuevo recorrieron la calle de tierra hasta su fin, una pequeña zona de entrenamiento junto a la colosal muralla que rodeaba la Hoja. Era un pequeño claro con algunos árboles que apenas llegaban a la mitad de la altura del muro y algunos tocones con dianas para prácticas con armas arrojadizas.

—Nos reuniremos aquí todos los días al amanecer. Antes de empezar, decidme. ¿Qué diferencia a los ninjas de cualquier otro guerrero?

—El chakra, Maestro—dijo Sakura al instante.

—Falso. Todo el mudo posee chakra.

—El uso del chakra.

—Falso de nuevo. Los samuráis del País del Hierro usan chakra para fortalecer sus cuerpos y sus armas. Lo que diferencia a los ninjas es el control de chakra. Eso es lo que nos ha convertido en los guerreros predominantes de este mundo.

—Ya sabemos controlar nuestro chakra—dijo Naruto y creó un par de copias—. ¿Ves? No es difícil.

—Naruto tiene razón, ya conocemos y usamos técnicas—dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi rio y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No es cierto. Poder realizar jutsus no es equiparable a tener control sobre vuestro chakra. Empecemos con lo básico: el chakra es la unión de la energía física, el Yang, y la energía espiritual, también llamada Yin. Moldeada a través de sellos, por ejemplo, permite a un ninja realizar técnicas sobrenaturales. Pero sin un correcto control del chakra, las técnicas se debilitan, o gastan más energía de la necesaria, lo que sólo conseguirá agotaros prematuramente. Eso en el campo de batalla implica en la mayoría de los casos la muerte.

—¿Entonces cómo aprendemos a controlarlo?—preguntó Sakura.

—Mediante un método tan antiguo como los mismos ninjas. Un entrenamiento riguroso que pondrá a prueba cuerpo, mente y espíritu— Kakashi apuntó con un dedo al cielo y sonrió—. Escalando árboles.

—Vaya tontería, cualquiera puede subirse a un árbol.

—¿Pero puedes hacerlo sin usar la manos?—Kakashi formó un sello—. Observad.

Caminó hacia el árbol más cercano y apoyó un pie en su tronco, para seguir caminando verticalmente sobre él como si nada. Continuó hasta llegar a las ramas medias y permaneció de pie colgando boca abajo de una de ellas.

—Concentrad chakra en las plantas de vuestros pies e intentad subir. Este ejercicio os enseñará a moldear la cantidad necesaria de chakra en el lugar adecuado del cuerpo, eso es lo más importante para usar cualquier jutsu. La cantidad de chakra necesaria para adherirse al árbol es pequeña, pero debe ser precisa y constante. Este entrenamiento aumentará vuestra resistencia y simulará el gasto constante de chakra en batalla. Además, la planta del pie es el lugar más difícil sobre el que acumular chakra, así que es un ejercicio que trabaja todos los palos. Con un control de chakra preciso, podréis realizar cualquier técnica que queráis, al menos en la teoría. Bueno, puedo estar hablando todo el día, pero serviría de nada. Esto es algo que se aprende mejor haciéndolo.

Kakashi se despegó del árbol y giró en el aire, cayendo de pie.

—Usad un kunai para marcar la altura a la que lleguéis y luego intentad superarla—dijo el jonin—. Intentadlo cogiendo carrerilla antes, a veces hay que correr antes de poder caminar.

Naruto rio.

—Me voy a merendar este árbol.

—Deja de fanfarronear y empieza. Va por vosotros dos también.

Naruto imitó a sus compañeros y formó un sello con las manos. El objetivo era acumular chakra en la planta de los pies, ya había hecho ejercicios parecidos en la Academia. Se concentró en sus pies, sintiendo la tierra bajo la suela de sus sandalias. Notó un ligero hormigueo cálido en sus pies. Ya estaba listo. Abrió los ojos y miró a sus compañeros, que le devolvían la mirada. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y los tres corrieron hacia los árboles más cercanos.

Naruto dio un paso contra el tronco del árbol, pero al intentar dar un segundo, el pie se le deslizó hacia abajo, arrastrándole con él al suelo. No le había dado tiempo de marcar su progreso siquiera.

Desde su posición privilegiada en el suelo, vio a Sasuke dar varios pasos en vertical, pero pareció trastabillar. Marcó el árbol con el cuchillo y cayó de forma controlada.

La risa de Sakura le distrajo de sus cavilaciones sobre cómo alcanzar a Sasuke. Estaba sentada sobre una rama a casi una decena de metros de altura. Era increíble.

—Parece que la que mejor control sobre su chakra tiene ahora mismo es Sakura, y no por poco—dijo Kakashi—. Sasuke, como acabas de ver, usar demasiado chakra hará que la madera se rompa y te repela, además de cansarte antes. Naruto, si usas demasiado poco, ni siquiera te adherirás al tronco, y te darás un buen trompazo.

El jonin les juntó y les explicó los fundamentos básicos del uso de chakra: cuerpo relajado, mente en calma, realizar el sello y concentrarse en moldear el chakra en el lugar deseado. Hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que se pueda hacer de manera natural, sin tener que pensarlo siquiera. Bien, lo primero que Naruto debía lograr era mantenerse adherido al árbol. Cerró los ojos y realizó cada uno de los pasos que Kakashi había explicado despacio y sin prisa por volver al árbol hasta haber moldeado correctamente chakra en la planta de sus pies. Una vez creyó estar preparado, se lanzó contra el árbol. Consiguió mantenerse pegado hasta dar dos pasos, pero supo que no daría un tercero y marcó el tronco con su kunai. Saltó y cayó de pie esta vez. Miró a su izquierda. Sasuke acababa de aterrizar también. Naruto sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo contra el árbol, al igual que el Uchiha.

Sakura estaba agotada, tumbada boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en una de las gruesas raíces de su árbol de entrenamiento. Empezaba a atardecer y la pequeña zona de entrenamiento al pie de la muralla se hundía en la penumbra lentamente, el cielo que apenas se podía ver entre los huecos en las copas de los árboles tenía tonos rojizos y violetas.

Al final del día, Sakura era capaz de subir consistentemente a las ramas altas, aunque aún no podía hacerlo caminando como el Maestro Kakashi, y necesitaba descansar más a menudo que sus compañeros. Sus reservas de chakra eran claramente inferiores. Sasuke y Naruto seguían intentando superar sus marcas. Ambos habían avanzado poco y muy costosamente. Aunque parecía que Naruto comenzaba a quedarse pegado al árbol más a menudo.

Kakashi les llamó y les dijo que volvieran a casa a descansar, que forzarse más de lo necesario el primer día sólo actuaría en su propio detrimento. Sakura vio a sus compañeros y a su maestro dirigirse hacia el norte, pero ella caminó al sureste. Su familia sólo había llegado a la villa hacía unos veinte años y compraron una casa en la zona nueva al sur, ya que la villa se había ido expandiendo con los años. Caminó por las calles de tierra y cruzó el gran parque por el que cruzaba el Río Naka, formando lagunas y hermosos caminos de agua, rodeando árboles y claros. Aquel parque, el más grande de la Hoja, era el orgullo de su padre. Volvió a casa, descalzándose al entrar.

Su madre, que preparaba la cena, la recibió con un abrazo y la invitó a tomar un baño y quitarse el olor a sudor y tierra. Sakura se desvistió y se metió en bañera de madera, llena de agua caliente. Mientras descansaba las agotadas piernas, escuchó a su padre volver a casa. Le oía contarle a su madre las historias y sucesos del día, como habían cambiado tal árbol de sitio, alguna idea que había tenido para un nuevo jardín; pensando fugazmente en sus compañeros, en ese momento Sakura se sintió realmente afortunada.

Cenaron arroz y pescado con verduras apaciblemente. Sus padres le preguntaron por su día y escucharon con interés su relato. Siempre habían apoyado su decisión de convertirse en ninja, aunque no les gustase y no dejaran de preocuparse por su seguridad. Llevaban dos décadas en una villa ninja y habían presenciado no sólo la expansión de la Hoja, sino también la del cementerio de esta. Después de la cena, leyó en su cuarto un pergamino que narraba historias de los primeros ninjas a la luz de una vela hasta que notó que se le cerraban los ojos, y se fue a la cama.

Naruto despertó con el sol naciente. Al incorporarse, sintió un dolor que nunca antes había padecido. Cada fibra de su ser emitía una ligera pero persistente punzada. Desayunó el arroz sobrante de la noche anterior y tras prepararse de forma lenta y fatigosa, salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al bosquecillo. Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban allí, parecían tan agotados como él. Compartiendo impresiones con sus compañeros, Naruto descubrió por Sakura que el dolor provenía de su sistema de circulación de chakra, que servía el mismo propósito para el chakra que las venas y las arterias para la sangre. Sasuke les dijo que él ya había padecido ese dolor, y que desarrollarían una resistencia de forma natural, al fortalecerse el sistema de circulación; aunque volverían a notarlo, como él, al usar extensivamente chakra de una forma nueva.

—Sasuke tiene razón, no tardaréis en fortaleceros—dijo Kakashi, que de nuevo aparecía tarde a la reunión que él mismo había organizado.

Comenzaron a subir a los árboles, pero en pocos minutos quedó claro que ninguno iba a poder mantener el ritmo del día anterior. Kakashi les mandó parar y se acercó a ellos.

—Es normal que no podáis continuar, vuestros canales de chakra están cansados y no vais a ser capaces de moldear el chakra suficiente para escalar—dijo Kakashi, extendiendo la mano y mostrándoles cuatro hojas verdes y jóvenes—. Hoy nos tomaremos el día con calma, coged una.

Naruto obedeció, al igual que sus compañeros. Kakashi puso la hoja restante contra la placa metálica de su cinta ninja y apartó la mano. La hoja permaneció pegada al metal.

—Ya conocéis este ejercicio de la Academia, ¿verdad?—dijo el jonin—. Es esencialmente una versión suave de escalar árboles. La frente es uno de los sitios donde es más fácil acumular chakra y una hoja pesa muy poco. Esto os ayudará a mejorar vuestra concentración sin cansaros demasiado.

Iruka le había castigado innumerables veces a realizar ese ejercicio, como sanción por sus bromas, interrupciones y distracciones en clase. Pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo tan agotado. Naruto empezó a desatarse la cinta ninja, pero Kakashi le detuvo con un gesto.

—Dejaos puesta la cinta. Es más difícil acumular chakra a través del metal. Tampoco quiero ponéroslo tan fácil que no aprendáis nada—dijo Kakashi, guiñándoles el ojo.

Pasaron toda la mañana realizando el ejercicio. Sakura apenas tuvo que volver a colocar la hoja en su frente un puñado de veces, incluso fue añadiendo más hojas hasta tener una pila de ellas sujetas a su frente. Sasuke también podía aguantar un buen rato, aunque mucho menos que Sakura, y pudo añadir menos hojas. Naruto en cambio, encontraba difícil concentrarse en una sola y notaba como iba perdiendo fuerza conforme pasaban los minutos, hasta que la hoja simplemente se le desprendía de la cinta ninja. Bien pasado el mediodía, Kakashi les hizo parar.

—Vamos a descansar por hoy. Mañana retomaremos la escalada, así que descansad bien esta noche y reponed fuerzas—dijo el jonin—. Os he estado observando para encontrar vuestras debilidades. Sakura, tienes un gran control y aunque tus reservas de chakra no sean gran cosa, con dedicación irán creciendo, sigue así. Sasuke, tienes unas buenas reservas y conoces las bases del uso de chakra, pero moldeas más chakra del necesario. No te precipites, intenta buscar la cantidad precisa, el punto entre lo insuficiente y lo innecesario. Naruto, la hoja se te ha caído una y otra vez, pero casi no has necesitado descansar. Tienes unas reservas de chakra muy superiores a la media, tu problema es la concentración. Olvídate de todo lo que te rodea, relájate y encuentra tu ritmo. Y no te des por vencido, aunque no te lo parezca, eres el que más ha mejorado desde que nos conocemos.

Naruto luchó por contener su sonrisa hasta quedar fuera de la vista de su equipo. Quizá Kakashi sólo había dicho eso por animarle, pero lo cierto es que se había estado esforzando las últimas semanas y apreciaba que su maestro se hubiese percatado. Prefirió no prestar atención al hecho de que sus compañeros aún le aventajaban mucho; lo único que tenía que hacer era mejorar un poco cada día para reducir la distancia. Naruto decidió dirigirse a los baños públicos, donde pasó un buen rato en remojo, relajándose en el agua caliente. Volvió a su apartamento y aunque sólo empezaba a atardecer, cenó y se metió en la cama.

Sakura despertó bien descansada, se había acostado pronto para estar a pleno rendimiento. Intentando no despertar a sus padres, puso a cocer arroz y verduras. Con energías renovadas, se dispuso a caminar hasta la zona de entrenamiento. Llegó la primera. No tuvo que esperar mucho a Sasuke, que era siempre puntual, y Naruto tampoco tardó en llegar. Esperaron a Kakashi mientras entrenaban.

El sueño le había sentado de maravilla, ya casi podía llegar a la copa del árbol simplemente caminando. Sentada sobre una rama alta, observaba a sus compañeros. Sasuke avanzaba lentamente, su tronco estaba lleno de cortes que se amontonaban unos encima de otros. Apenas se detenía para descansar. El árbol de Naruto no presentaba un aspecto muy distinto, salvo que las marcas empezaban más cerca de la base del árbol y aún no llegaban a la altura a la que Sasuke había hecho el primer corte. Sakura bajó del árbol para beber de su cantimplora de bambú. El agua fresca alivió su sed.

Observó a Naruto, parado de pie frente a su árbol intentando moldear chakra. Parecía frustrado, tenía el ceño fruncido y Sakura pensó que estaba a punto de darse por vencido en cualquier momento. Naruto dio un resoplido y pateó el césped repetidamente. Entonces, en vez de volver a intentarlo, como habría esperado de su tozudez habitual, la miró y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Le indicó con la mano que se acercara y miró por encima del hombro a Sasuke, que escalaba su árbol. Sakura se inclinó.

—¿Te importaría darme algún consejo?—dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Bien entrada la mañana, Kakashi llegó a la zona de entrenamiento junto a la gran muralla. Sus estudiantes dejaron la escalada para recibirle, con alguna que otra queja sobre su tardanza.

—Vamos chicos, ya sois mayores para necesitar que esté encima vuestra siempre. Además, viendo los árboles puedo apreciar vuestro progreso como si hubiese estado aquí—dijo Kakashi—. Naruto, has superado la primera marca de Sasuke, buen trabajo.

Seguramente le habría pedido ayuda a Sakura al estancarse. La reacción de Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas. Parecía que Naruto empezaba a aplicar el concepto de trabajo en equipo.

—Sasuke, avanzas, pero muy lentamente. Si no te espabilas, Naruto te dará pronto alcance.

Sasuke asintió, intentando ocultar su enojo. Inspeccionando el árbol de Sakura, sus cortes se perdían en la copa. Bien, parecía que los dos habían invertido bien la mañana.

—Sakura, quiero que escales el árbol hasta la cima caminando—dijo.

Sakura asintió. La chica de cabellos rosados cerró los ojos y formó un sello con las manos. Caminó hacia el árbol y continuó con la misma soltura por su tronco como lo haría en tierra. Caminando lentamente, en poco tiempo alcanzó la cima y de la misma manera, bajó hasta volver ante Kakashi.

—Fantástico, ya lo tienes dominado—dijo Kakashi, sacando de su bolsa de herramientas un pergamino—. Sería un desperdicio tenerte aquí toda la semana. Toma esto.

Sakura desenrolló el pergamino y al comenzar a leerlo, sus ojos verdes centellearon. Kakashi había trabajado toda la tarde anterior y parte de esa mañana en redactar el pergamino.

—¿Principios básicos de las Técnicas ilusorias? Gracias, Maestro Kakashi.

—Pocos ninjas se especializan en las artes ilusorias, especialmente porque para dominarlas es necesario un control de chakra perfecto. Pero dado tu talento natural, podría ser precisamente tu especialidad. Puedes ir a casa si lo prefieres y entrenar tranquilamente.

Sakura se marchó dando saltitos. Era una chica aplicada y si dominaba tan sólo las bases del Genjutsu, sería un buen complemento a las técnicas más contundentes de sus compañeros.

Kakashi se giró y observó a Naruto y Sasuke. Le miraban como si esperaran recibir también algo. Kakashi soltó una risita y les sonrió. Metió la mano en su bolsa y la sacó vacía, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si el futuro Hokage y el Gran Señor Uchiha desean un premio, más vale que se den prisa en subir a la cima del árbol.

Sasuke cargaba incesantemente contra el árbol mientras el sol avanzaba hacia el oeste, dejando el bosquecillo a la sombra de la muralla. Cada vez necesitaba descansar más a menudo y mientras reponía fuerzas, observaba a Naruto, que empezaba a alcanzarle poco a poco. Tenía una resistencia envidiable.

Sasuke llevaba estancado horas, sin apenas avanzar. El idiota de Naruto sólo estaba progresando porque le pidió ayuda a Sakura. Sasuke no dependería de otros para fortalecerse, sabía que en las cosas que realmente importaban estaba solo; no se apoyaría en gente que mañana podría dejarle tirado. Se levantó y volvió a comenzar, buscando dar un paso más sobre el condenado árbol. Continuó hasta que fue casi de noche. Kakashi, que había ido y venido todo el día, apareció de nuevo.

—Dejémoslo por hoy, no debéis agotaros. Os quiero completamente descansados mañana, así que más vale que no os vea a ninguno aquí antes del mediodía—dijo el jonin.

Naruto se despidió de ellos y se marchó. Sasuke se quedó mirando los troncos llenos de cortes. A ese ritmo, Naruto le alcanzaría mañana. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un resoplido.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? La lección sobre trabajo en equipo no era sólo para la prueba de los cascabeles. Ni para situaciones de vida o muerte. Naruto parece haberlo comprendido.

Kakashi estaba a sus espaldas, apoyado contra un árbol cercano. Sasuke se giró para mirarle. El jonin se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el límite de la zona de entrenamiento hasta quedar fuera de la vista. Solo y en silencio, abandonó el bosquecillo.

Con la mente enturbiada y el cuerpo cansado, deambuló por las calles de tierra sin preocuparse por la dirección. Un olor familiar, el de las hojas de los abedules blancos, le sacó de su estupor. Se encontró en medio del antiguo distrito de su clan, ahora una zona residencial más. Las grandes casas de su infancia, los hermosos jardines y las calles tranquilas, habían sido sustituidos por pequeños cuchitriles en estrechas callejuelas ruidosas. Comenzó a notar el calor que humedecía sus ojos.

Corrió en dirección noreste, hacia su apartamento. Aún recordaba el día en que el Tercero le llevo allí por primera vez. Era más pequeño que su antiguo cuarto, sólo ocupado por un colchón enrollado en el suelo de tarima. El Tercero le explicó que el distrito del clan sería utilizado para el beneficio del resto de la villa, al igual que la riqueza de este. Sasuke sólo conservaría el patrimonio monetario de sus padres, del que recibiría una módica asignación hasta convertirse en adulto, cuando recibiría la cantidad restante en su totalidad. El dinero y las tierras nunca le importaron, las regalaría todas por un sólo día más con sus padres.

Sasuke cenó pescado ahumado en silencio, alumbrado sólo por la luz de una vela. Tumbado en la cama, se maldijo a sí mismo por su debilidad y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, proyectando las sombras de los árboles directamente hacia abajo. Naruto moldeó chakra en las plantas de sus pies, y miró a Sasuke, que había hecho lo mismo. Le desafió con la mirada y en un instante, ambos corrieron hacia los árboles. Corrían a la par por los magullados troncos. Esta vez le alcanzaría. Naruto comenzaba a notar que su concentración perdía intensidad, pero consiguió dar un paso más que la vez anterior. Marcó el árbol y cayó de forma controlada. Al momento, Sasuke también descendió, su mejor marca sólo un metro por encima de la de Naruto. Llevaba desde el día anterior dándole caza lentamente, pero pronto sería Sasuke el que le persiguiera a él.

Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos. Formó un sello con sus manos y llevó su atención a la planta de sus pies, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sakura. Ya casi estaba listo para volver a escalar. Sólo un poco mas...

—Oye, Naruto—dijo Sasuke, acabando por completo con su concentración en el instante mismo en que iba a empezar a correr hacia el árbol.

—¿No ves que estoy intentando concentrarme?¿Qué quieres?—espetó Naruto.

—Veras, esto...

La mirada de Sasuke deambulaba alrededor de Naruto, nunca haciendo contacto visual directo. Eso era raro en Sasuke, tanto como que le hablara. Habían pasado el último par de días entrenando en silencio. Sasuke se acercó y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke, y el bosquecillo se llenó con un silencio incómodo. Naruto rio para intentar disiparlo.

—A ti te lo voy a decir—dijo Naruto.

El rostro de Sasuke adoptó una expresión de completa seriedad. El Uchiha se inclinó ante él, nunca hubiese pensado que Sasuke se inclinaría ante nadie.

—Te lo suplico, Naruto—dijo.

—Oye, que era broma. No tienes que ponerte tan serio.

Naruto, algo avergonzado, le contó los consejos que le dio Sakura. Primero había que vaciar por completo la mente, después, enfocar la atención en la planta de los pies y moldear chakra sin perder la concentración, y por último mantenerla el mayor tiempo posible mientras se caminaba verticalmente, procurando usar el mínimo necesario y moldeando chakra para reponer el que se perdía en la escalada.

—Es mejor no intentar hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Hay que estar seguro de realizar bien un paso antes de comenzar el siguiente. Al principio te parecerá raro, pero poco a poco lo irás haciendo con más soltura; ya apenas tengo que pensarlo unos segundos.

Comenzaba a atardecer y Kakashi apareció de nuevo en la zona de entrenamiento para observar su progreso. Desde que conversaron, habían estado muy igualados, ahora Sasuke por encima, ahora Naruto. Ambos habían avanzado más que cualquier otro día, ya habían alcanzado la mitad del árbol, cerca de la altura a la que Sakura subió en su primer intento.

Kakashi les felicitó por su progreso, haciéndoles notar que cada día que pasaba estaban menos cansados, signo de que comenzaban a usar su chakra de manera más eficiente.

—Yo me retiro por hoy, os recomiendo no tardar en hacer lo mismo—dijo el jonin, y se marchó caminando.

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron miradas y ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice.

—Yo aún pienso quedarme un rato. Vete tú si quieres—dijo Sasuke.

—Lo mismo te digo —dijo Naruto.

Ambos continuaron hasta bien entrada la tarde. Naruto habría podido seguir, pero caminó junto a Sasuke por las calles de la Hoja. Ambos vivían en la mitad norte de la villa, él en la noroeste y Sasuke en la noreste. Conversando, Naruto descubrió que Sasuke vivía cerca del apartamento del Maestro Iruka. Se separaron y Naruto caminó hasta su pequeño piso. Puso a cocer una buena cantidad de arroz y comió con ganas. Metió el resto en una tartera y caminó tranquilamente de vuelta a la zona de entrenamiento, reposando la comida.

Tras descansar un buen rato, Naruto retomó el entrenamiento. Escaló a la luz de la luna llena, que permitía una visibilidad suficiente para poder continuar toda la noche si fuera necesario. Naruto sólo se detuvo para descansar un par de horas antes del amanecer, volvió a comer y se recostó contra su árbol para dormir un poco.

Sasuke llegó al bosquecillo al amanecer, dispuesto a alcanzar la cima del maldito árbol antes de que cayera la noche. Encontró a Naruto durmiendo a la sombra de su árbol. ¡Maldito bastardo! Había vuelto a la zona de entrenamiento para seguir escalando, sus marcas ya le sacaban un par de metros de ventaja a las del árbol de Sasuke.

Sin despertarle, retomó el entrenamiento. Al aterrizar tras la tercera escalada, vio a Naruto desperezándose y bostezando.

—Oh, ya has llegado—dijo Naruto con sorna y se incorporó.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y siguió a lo suyo. A mediodía, Naruto había avanzado un buen metro, pero Sasuke consiguió darle alcance y ahora volvían a competir por la marca más alta. Una idea cruzó la mente de Sasuke durante un descanso. Siempre había sido el mejor de la Academia, nunca tuvo que competir por el puesto. Pero en una mañana intentado superar a Naruto había avanzado mucho más que cualquier otro día cuando aún le llevaba una delantera clara. Más tarde, descansaron para almorzar y cada uno abrió su tartera.

—Mierda, me lo comí todo anoche—dijo Naruto, agrupando el poco arroz que quedaba en su tartera y llevándoselo lastimeramente a la boca.

Sasuke le quitó la tartera de las manos y trasladó la mitad de su almuerzo a esta.

—Si te quedas atrás no progresaremos. Te necesito con fuerzas—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto le miraba con ojos como platos y parecía que empezaban a humedecérsele. Sasuke se sintió incómodo.

—Venga, comamos y descansemos un poco, queda mucho día por delante—dijo Sasuke.

Devoraron el almuerzo de Sasuke: arroz con pescado y huevo cocido; y se recostaron contra sus árboles para descansar. Reposada la comida, continuaron la escalada. A lo largo de la tarde se adelantaron una y otra vez mutuamente. Centrados en su competición, al caer la noche habían llegado a las ramas altas casi sin darse cuenta. Los dos necesitaban descansar y reponer fuerzas, pero ya casi habían conseguido coronar el árbol.

—Con el estómago vacío no conseguiremos nada, sígueme—dijo Naruto, que emprendió el camino.

Sasuke le siguió sin hacer preguntas, el cansancio y el hambre hacían mella en él, simplemente se dejó guiar. Dejaron las calles de tierra atrás y entraron en la larga calle principal de la villa. Caminaron en dirección norte, hacia los rostros de los Maestros Hokage, atravesando el centro de la villa, el distrito comercial. Antes de llegar a la intersección que tomarían para volver a sus respectivas casas, Naruto abrió la cortina de la entrada a un local y le invitó a entrar. El olor de la carne y los condimentos le hizo salivar, y notó el rugir de su estómago. Naruto sonreía como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

—Bienvenido a Ichiraku, el mejor restaurante de ramen de la villa, y seguramente del mundo entero—dijo el muchacho rubio.

Se sentaron y el cocinero les recibió cálidamente. Sasuke no había comido mucho ramen, así que dejó a Naruto elegir, ya que no dejaba de cantar las alabanzas del plato y las diferencias entre los distintos tipos de caldos, carnes, verduras y demás aderezos. Después de una profunda reflexión, Naruto se decantó por el caldo de verduras con cerdo, huevo y setas. Era simplemente delicioso. Sasuke llevaba años comiendo con la eficiencia como único objetivo y el ramen siempre le había parecido una sopa sobre complicada con demasiados ingredientes que no aportaban ningún valor nutricional. Aquella noche su impresión del plato cambió para siempre.

Después de repetir y quedar completamente saciados, Naruto pagó los cuatro boles; no sólo porque Sasuke no acostumbraba a llevar dinero encima, ya que nunca comía fuera, sino también como agradecimiento por compartir su almuerzo con él. Acordaron descansar por esa noche y proseguir el día siguiente al amanecer.

Naruto despertó más agitado de lo habitual. Desayunó rápidamente un poco de carne desecada y se dispuso a salir. La noche anterior había gastado una buena parte de sus ahorros, pero no se arrepentía. Además, con el dinero de sus primeras misiones se aseguró de comprar arroz y demás provisiones para varias semanas. Lo mínimo que conseguiría como ninja sería no volver a pasar hambre. Cuando llegó a la zona de entrenamiento, Sasuke le estaba esperando en la entrada. Una vez en el bosquecillo, se prepararon para llegar por fin a la cima del árbol.

Sakura se levantó y tras desayunar con sus padres, volvió a su cuarto para retomar el entrenamiento. El primer día lo dedicó íntegramente a leer varias veces de principio a fin el pergamino, intentado obtener una idea general de los fundamentos de las Técnicas Ilusorias. Era más complejo de lo que había imaginado. En esencia el Genjutsu consistía en introducir chakra en el sistema nervioso cerebral del objetivo para intervenir su mente y sus sentidos, haciéndole ver, oír, oler, saborear o sentir aquello que el usuario desease. Podría hacerle creer que estaba ardiendo, o que se encontraba rodeado de los cadáveres de sus amigos. Las aplicaciones eran prácticamente infinitas.

Para sus primeras ilusiones, usó como objetivo a su madre. Le mostró dos shurikens en una mesa y le preguntó cuál de ellos era real y cuál no. Su madre eligió el real al instante, pero cuando le preguntó cómo lo había sabido, no supo darle una explicación concreta.

—Me parecía el más normal—le dijo simplemente.

Sakura pronto descubrió también que hacer demasiado perfectas las ilusiones no las hacía menos detectables. Debía caminar la fina línea entre lo inconvincente y lo excesivo.

La noche anterior ya era capaz de crear un shuriken ilusorio que ninguno de sus padres podía diferenciar del real. Era un proceso muy intuitivo que requería constante atención, un ejercicio de malabarismo mental.

Cerca del mediodía, la voz de su madre la desconcentró. Al bajar a la planta baja, encontró al Maestro Kakashi en la entrada de su casa. Su madre le invitó a entrar y tomar una taza de té, pero el jonin la rechazó con educación.

—Es el último día de entrenamiento y me gustaría que me ayudes a terminar de pulir la técnica de Naruto y Sasuke—dijo Kakashi.

Sakura, llena de orgullo, subió a su cuarto y se preparó rápidamente. Se despidieron de su madre, que intentó no avergonzarla demasiado delante de su nuevo maestro. Ya en la calle, caminaron hacia el bosquecillo.

—Bueno, Sakura. ¿Qué te ha parecido el pergamino?—dijo Kakashi.

—He aprendido mucho. Muchas gracias, Maestro. Mira —Realizó varios sellos y puso ambas manos a la espalda.

Sakura extendió ambas manos ante su maestro, mostrándole un shuriken real y uno ilusorio. Incluso a Kakashi le costaría diferenciarlos.

—Este es falso—dijo Kakashi al instante—. ¿Has estado entrenando en tu casa todo el tiempo, verdad? La luz no incide en los objetos de igual manera en todos sitios.

Sakura deshizo la técnica. Sería tonta, no había ajustado la ilusión al entorno. Soltó un suspiro y continuó caminando.

—No te desanimes, haber conseguido crear una ilusión visual simple en sólo tres días no es un logro menor. Sigue practicando y toma siempre nota de tu entorno para aumentar tu abanico de referencias, no sólo visuales.

Continuaron hacia el bosquecillo mientras Sakura acribillaba a preguntas sobre Genjutsu a su maestro. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento lo encontraron vacío. Los cortes de los arboles de Naruto y Sasuke formaban una columna casi ininterrumpida que recorría el tronco hasta perderse en las copas. Dos kunais se clavaron en la tierra ante sus pies y una voz familiar les saludó a voces. Naruto reía triunfante en la cima del árbol. En el contiguo, Sasuke descansaba sentado sobre la rama más alta. Lo habían conseguido.

Los dos bajaron. Estaban notablemente cansados, pero ambos parecían contentos.

—Había traído a Sakura para que os diera el último empujón, pero ya veo que no va a hacer falta.

Dejaron que los chicos descansaran un rato. Mientras, Sakura les mostró lo que había aprendido. Habiéndose fijado bien en el entorno, Sakura creó un shuriken ilusorio que ninguno de ellos pudo distinguir del real, incluso después de varios minutos. Sakura reprimió una risotada.

—Durante la próxima misión, si tenemos tiempo, os enseñaré cómo dispersar una ilusión—dijo Kakashi, que miró la cara llena de orgullo de Sakura—. Intenta que no se te suba a la cabeza, a nadie le gusta la gente que se regodea. El falso es este, por cierto.

Sakura deshizo el jutsu. Aún tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder engañar a un jonin, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Kakashi les hizo subir a los árboles lo más lentamente que pudieran una decena de veces. Sakura lo hizo sin problemas. A sus compañeros les costó algo más pero también lo acabaron consiguiendo.

—Mañana es el gran día. Nos reuniremos aquí con el Tercero al amanecer, así que volved a casa y reponed fuerzas.

Kakashi caminaba hacia su apartamento en la zona norte, donde se asentaron los primeros habitantes de la villa. No lo reconocería ante el Tercero, pero empezaba a hacerse a la idea de ser maestro de un equipo de genins. Los chicos le habían sorprendido una y otra vez en las pocas semanas que llevaban juntos. Aún eran niños, no le recordaban en absoluto a los ninjas de su generación. Quizás era algo bueno. La paz no fortalecía a uno, pero desde luego le permitía llegar a la edad adulta con más facilidad. Echando la vista atrás, podía recordar tantos niños muertos en el campo de batalla que sería incapaz de contarlos.

Llegó a su casa, un pequeño apartamento prácticamente vacío. En otro tiempo perteneció a su antigua compañera de equipo, Rin. Pensar en ella le traía a la mente recuerdos amargos. Tras desvestirse, se sentó sobre la cama y miró el retrato que tenía colgado en la pared. El Equipo Minato le sonreía desde la fina tablilla de madera en colores apagados, desgastados por el tiempo. Rin, Obito y su maestro, el hombre al que llamaban el Cuarto Hokage. Como tantos otros, murieron antes de tiempo, demasiado.

Kakashi se recostó sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo de su cuarto, esperando en vano que el sueño lo encontrase.


End file.
